Beast in Human Form
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: Ashley was only a witness in Zero's first act of drinking blood and now she's his new victim. Will she survive Zero? Hows does Kaname know this girl and tries to befriend her? ZeroXOC minor KanaxOC Rape, blood, Pregnant, Yuki Bashing!
1. Prologue: Innocence Lost

Hey everyone and welcome to a new story I'm trying out. I know in the past, I've written a ZeroxOC pairing. But this one is a little darker but I hope you enjoy it still.

This Prologue actually starts on the episode 'The Fang of Penitance' in the Vampire Knight anime.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Prologue

_'Life...it's only yours and though there are many people that will try to control it, it's yours and yours alone. _

_People will tell you that you will make mistakes but they are yours to make. _

_This is a story about how my mistakes...and how I now suffer from them.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Whenever I walk, I make sure I listen to the sounds of my clicking soles of my shoes. I don't know why, but I do. They're light sounds, almost like tapping. <em>

_Tap...tap...tap..._

_I've always wanted to dance with tap shoes...I bet it would be fun...OH that's right! I need to focus, I can't get lost...Lord already knows I'm already lost with Japanese. They talk so fast, I can barely keep it. Thankfully they know some English.'_

Ashley thought to herself as she walked toward the Headmaster of Cross Academy's office. She was a new transfer student there and tomorrow would be her first day. Since she didn't know any better, she had only made it that evening.

She starts walking up some stairs that were in the building and started to climb. Her hand on the railing provided.

"You know, I think I'm starting to understand what you've been telling me all along." Ashley heard a voice. She freezes, not daring to make another move. She turns her head slightly to her right, on to the other set of stairs that she was suppose to take to get to the next floor. All she saw though, was shadow movements though.

Ashley takes a deep breath. _'It's okay, just say you're passing through to see the headmaster and they should understand.' _She told herself, easier thought of then done.

Just as she was about the step forward, the same voice continued. "There definitely are some bad vampires out there. I mean, that thing wasn't even a vampire, it was like...it was like a beast in human form."

Ashley could actually understand her perfectly, as if the person was speaking English. She couldn't help but word out the word 'what.' The blonde hair girl started to think that maybe she misunderstood...but then doubted even herself.

"GET BACK!" She hears a guy shout, causing both Ashley, and the other person to gasps. Ashley now hoped that she hadn't been heard.

"But-but why Zero?" The gentler voice asks. "I wanna keep talking to you. I want you to open up and share your thoughts with me. After all, we are both exactly the same..."

"NO!" He shouted again but then his voice got soft. "We aren't."

Ashley, who had been listening, decided then to take a few steps forward slowly though. The aura that surrounded this scene felt tense and even the slightest sudden movement would break it into shatters.

"I'm sorry, maybe I've been a little self-absorbed lately. Thinking that you and I were struggling with the same thing and the same fears too. I guess, I was only seeing myself."

To Ashley, she sounded sad but then she though, _'it does sound kinda selfish to compare one's life with another's...one's life can never compared with anyone's life, since it's yours, not theirs...' _

"No." The shadow reached out and grabs onto the other's. Ashley then decided to get a little brave and step out from the side of the stairs, and let her witness the scene.

She takes a few steps forward and spins on her feet, witnessing the event that was doom her.

Her blue eyes widen as she sees the sliver haired teen bite down on a girl's neck.

Ashley didn't freeze, she acted.

She runs up and she puts her arms out, dividing the monster away from the girl. She smacks him with the back of her hand and off the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ashley asks and she guarded the girl now. The guy's eyes were red before her and his lips covered with blood. His fangs were perturbing from his lips.

The blonde's senses snapped back at her as she sees his hand reaching out towards her. He grabbed her sweatshirt with hands that too, stained with blood. She shuts her eyes and before anything else was said or done, Ashley was pulled forward.

His mouth opened and he bites down on her neck.

"Ahh!" Ashley gasps and yanks the guy off her.

"Hey! Who are you?" The girl asks as Ashley covered her neck from when he bite her. "Are you okay?" She asks another question.

The guy looks at the figure ahead of him, seeing the blonde girl. She looked...luscious to him and that blood was undoubtedly tasty. It was sweet, yet spicy at the same time.

He then, targeted her just before he realized what he did.

Ashley started to back up and then, she started to run down the stairs and out the building.

* * *

><p>The of horses in their stables was plainly heard. The dawn of the next day had approached.<p>

Ashley was unconscious on a bed of hay that laid on the ground. She awakens when a horse was nudging her in her sleep. She looks up and sees a white horse. A beautiful creature none the less.

"Hey there." She says in a low, tired voice. She gets up stiffly, making herself aware of her surroundings. "How did I end up in a stable?" She asked herself aloud. A dull pain in her neck remains her of the event that took place last night.

"Fuck...that's right." She mumbles and looks at her left hand, the one that was covered with her dried blood. "That guy...damn it." She says and she sits down, getting a dizzy feeling.

Ashley looks over at the hay and reaches over, taking some in her hand and started, what appears to be, making something out of it. She smiles sadly at herself. "I know my name is 'Haycraft' but maybe..." Ashley says before making a small heart. "Looks like crap...but there I go." She says and shows it to the white horse. "What do you think?" She asks, presenting it to her horse.

The horse leans in, sniffs it some, just before eating it from the palm of the girl's hand.

Ashley couldn't help but chuckle some at it. "That bad huh...or does this mean you like it?" She smiled and pets the horse gently on head with her clean hand. "You're a sweetheart, aren't you?" She asks.

"Actually, they refer Lily as the demon horse."

Ashley freezes and turns around sharply and sees the same guy from yesterday.

She backs up and looked terrified. "What do you want with me?" She asks. "I won't say anything to anyone, I swear! I don't even think anyone would understand me if I did anyways." She says, the sound of desperation sinking it.

"Just shut up girl." He spoke harshly. He approaches her and as he did, he asks.

"What's your name?"

Ashley looks down and away from the guy. "It's Ashley...Ashley Haycraft." She says.

"Well Ashley," He spoke before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. He had red in his eyes still but they looked natural like the purple in them as well. "My inner vampire keeps calling you. Lusting for your blood...and you _will_ give it to me." He says with force in his voice.

"What? NO! Get away from me!" Ashley says, yanking away from him once again.

He grabs by the wrist this time and pulls her toward him. "Do you want more innocent people hurt? Like Yuki?"

"Who? You mean that girl from yesterday?" Ashley asks.

"Yes. Her. And so many other people can get hurt from all of this. Unless you offer yourself to me. Will you do that?"

"I don't even know your name." Ashley says, frighten.

"It's Zero, Zero Kiryu." He says. "Then do you accept then?"

Ashley looks down again but tears came out. The needs of the one out-weight the needs of the many. She was a good person and didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Fine...I'll do it."

"Good." He says and pushes her down on the hay roughly. Ashley hits her head on the ground and Zero jumps her, looming over and yanks down the collar of her shirt and bites down on the skin, right near when he'd bite her the last time.

Ashley's screams were muffled by the guy's hand.

* * *

><p>Oh wow...ZERO! You will suffer (soon).<p>

Thank you all for reading (PLEASE NO FLAMES!)

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of Pain

Hey everyone and welcome back.

WARNINGS! Rape mention! Lots of blood

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter One

_The bed squeaks with every movement. Tears split during every painful thrust. Blood spills, after every 'kiss.' _

_These are the things that I recently learn since I agreed to give my being to Zero. At first, I thought he just wanted blood; that was a mistake. He wanted ALL of me and he had full control. I've tried fighting back...but after the first time, when he actually got what he wanted, I couldn't even look myself in the mirror anymore..._

* * *

><p>"Class, today we have a new student. She's from America so please treat her well." The male teacher introduced Ashley to the class. Ashley was in a day class uniform that showed her figure nicely. Her hands were together, resting one on top of the other. Her face was flushed with a tint of pink on them. Her eyes looked so sad and so afraid. Other student took it as her just being nervous about being in class for the first time, but only she and Zero knew the truth.<p>

He had just drank some blood from her.

"Hi...everyone. My name is Ashley Haycraft. It's very nice to meet you." She says and bows some in respect for the other students.

Yuki Cross, who was sitting at her desk, looks down and remembers her to be the one who'd pulled Zero off of her a few days ago. _'Does she know...about what Zero is?' _Yuki thought to herself.

"Okay Ashley, why don't you go find a seat and I'll begin class." The teacher says and Ashley nodded. She starts walking up the stairs to an empty seat she sees in the very back corner of the classroom. As she walked, she can her the murmurs of the other students. Comments she heard were like 'her boobs are so big,' and 'she looks more like a child then anything.'

She passes Zero's seat and he glazed at her with his lavender eyes of his. Ashley tried her best to ignore him for the moment.

Ashley makes it to her seat and when she did, she digs in her pocket and pulls out some glasses. They were black with the inside of them being white and the 'guess' symbol on the side of them. She sits down and she presented the 'honor' student role just perfectly. She never spoke during class, keeping to herself, and taking notes in English so that she may understand for later. She struggles to keep up, but it was better to keep her mind away from Zero Kiryu, at least for now.

* * *

><p>A break.<p>

Ashley sighs in relief and she turns to another page in her notebook. She always loved drawing so sketching wasn't anything new to her. It was pleasurable hobby...or it wasn't until she realized that she didn't having to draw. She shakes her head some, and holds her head in her hand. It was frustrating but she won't cry over it. It was merely a block, that's all. She knew a lot of writers and artists get them.

She closes her eyes, but the only thing she can picture in her mind was Zero and his blood covered lips.

The American glances over and spots the silver haired teen sitting behind two girls, one of them was the girls from last night. She looks back down at her notebook and just stares into it.

* * *

><p>It's after hours now but even though most of the students were in their dorms, Ashley was in the music room all alone.<p>

Music always calmed her mind. She played the flute, piano and cello. At the moment, she was sitting on a piano bench and simply staring at the black and white keys. She would usually be playing some but she was in a runt. Her reaches out with her right hand and places her finger on the second F sharp. Then she moves down to the E neutral, to D natural, to the B natural, then to A natural, remembering the beginning of a song she'd once heard. She keeps replaying those notes for a little while.

"Are those the only notes you know?"

Ashley turns around and spots a tall male with dark brown hair with a white uniform. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't even mind him being around.

He approaches her. "You know Day Class students should be in their dorms where it's safe, right?" He goes over to her.

She doesn't respond to him. Ashley turns around and started to play a new song that she new from the top of her head. It was soft playing but it was a sad song just but it's tone.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" The guy asks.

Ashley shyly nodded as she played.

The guy gently smiles at her. "My name is Kaname Kuran. What's yours miss?" He says as he took a good look at her. She looked pale and weak. The smell of dry blood covered her entire being along with bar soap.

Ashley stopped playing her song and looks back at Kaname. She opens her mouth, just about to speak, when someone spoke for her.

"Ashley."

The two turn there heads and they see Zero Kiryu and his usually scowl look.

"What are you doing here? You should be in your room now." He says and approached her.

Ashley keeps her head down. "I was...playing some music." She says.

He looks up at Kaname and he states. "I'll escort her back to her room." He says and Ashley gets up from where she sat. Zero goes over and wraps his arm around her shoulder, grabbing her shoulder roughly. "Let's go." He says and Ashley suppressed a moan in pain. As they walked, she can hear Kaname say 'it was nice to have met you Ashley.'

The rounded a corner and Ashley looked back, with a pleading look.

* * *

><p>Zero walks to the dorm with Ashley. The blonde girl smelt so delicious to him, that he has to have her for himself. There was no control for him when it came to Ashley.<p>

Ashley looks up and noticed something.

"This isn't the girl's dorms." She says.

"No it's not. Just keep walking." He says and tighten his hold on her. Her breathing hitched, making a sweet and delightful moan to his ears.

He takes her all the way up to his room and he tosses her on his bed.

"Ahh! Ow..." Ashley says, having landed with her front first. She gets up and Zero climbs over her, onto her back.

He pins her arms back with one hand and holds her head down but her long blonde hair with the other. He gets a good view of her neck and with hesitation, he leans up, licks her skin, and bites her neck.

Ashley gasps loudly and she started to feel light headed.

After a good few minutes, Zero lets her go but he wasn't finished with her. He gets up from her and he wipes the blood off his lips with his tongue.

"Get up." He tells her.

Ashley complies with him, and sits up, holding her hand to the area where he had fed. Her eyes were big and they glowed in the darkness, the only source of light was from the moon behind her.

"Can I go now?" She asks in a weak voice.

Zero removes his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. He slightly turns his head and he looks over at Ashley.

"Take to bloody clothes off." He says.

Ashley gets frighten and started to crawl away from him, her back now against the wall. "No...ge-get away from me. Please let me go. I think I can take anymore from you." She says.

That plea didn't stop the level D however. It actually made him even more hard. Zero crawls in his bed and started to rip off her uniform.

"Stop it!" Ashley shouts and fights off Zero weakly. Her vision blurred before her, the fact that her glasses were removed didn't help the situation at all. Her near-sighted eyes could see Zero, the monster before her clearly since he was so close. The blurry background made her eyes water; that and the fear of what was to come afterward.

_I don't remember the night entirely, just the thrusting and the pain mixed pleasure a virgin being deflowered feels for the first time. White spots danced before me in my sight. _

_Then all of the sudden, I woke up._

Ashley's body ached painfully as she woke up from her sleep. Her vision cleared some as she became more aware of her surroundings. The weight on top of her and the feeling of something inside her creep her very being.

She shifts some, and pushes the body off her, pulling out of her and caused discomfort.

She waited a bit before deciding to force her body to move. Her legs twitch as she commanded them to move. Getting up at this point was work itself, hard and painful but in the end, totally worth it.

She manages to sit up, thankful that her movements and tiny moans of pain didn't arouse the vampire to wake up.

Ashley gets up, feeling the cold air in the room. Her bare pale skin shivered and goosebumps started to form.

She looks around some and she finds her glasses on the ground and the remains of her clothing.

The tired girl leans down and lifts them up, bringing them to her face. She fingers were holding the corner of her glasses and soon were brought into a child-like fist, as she started to cry to herself.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Hurt Child

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Beast in Human Form.' I hope you enjoy.

I know Yuuki's name is spelled with two u's but I only used one. I'm kinda lazy like that.

To my very first reviewer (for this story), VampireCrazyGirl: Thank you so much for your review ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 2

The next few days later...

Ashley remained quiet. In the classroom, in the dorms, anywhere and everywhere, she remained quiet. She didn't speak unless she needed to. She was pale and she felt weak.

It wasn't until she was sitting alone under a tree, huddle close together. Instead of the usual day class uniform, she wore a baggy gray hoodie with a husky dog on it and with the words 'Herbert Hoover High' on over her clothes. She still wore the skirt and the long black socks with the regulated shoes. She was almost in a ball, her fingers where sticking out of the baggy long sleeves. Ashley was reading a hard back book that was about the average size of any teen novel books.

It was cloudy and the sky was getting dark. At this point, the American couldn't care less about the weather outside. She was thankful that Zero Kiryu was leaving her alone at this point. Every night, it was either he craved blood or he craved sex, sometimes he'd get both at the same time. She was drained, anymore and she could die.

She turns a page slowly, like if it was delicate but that was because she had no strength in her body.

Kaname Kuran was out and going to talk to the headmaster when he looks over and spots a small figure in gray. He goes over and notices the small movements of her shaking body from being cold.

"Aren't you cold?" He asks her.

She looks up and slowly nodded.

"So why don't you go inside, I'm sure it's much warmer in there." He says, leaning down to her as if she was a child.

Ashley kept her head down and spoke softly, "I'm always cold. No matter where I am."

Kaname extends his hand out to her and she looks up again. "Is everything alright?" He asks gently.

Ashley closes her book, her fingers feeling the texture of the covers. She faked smiles. "Sure, why wouldn't it be? I'm living my dream, I've always wanted to live in Japan...so why wouldn't it-"

"Because you're crying." Kaname spoke.

It was true, as she smiles and babbled, her tears revealed themselves, speaking the truth. The girl moves her hand to her face, feeling the warm liquid running down her face.

"Oh...uh...these are-" Ashley was about to say 'happy tears,' until she stopped herself. Her lips were apart slightly and the hitching her voice."I can't do this anymore..." She says and was now being honest with herself. She starts crying and then a coughing fit unused. Her vision was blurry and she remembers the feeling of someone holding her before the world turned dark.

* * *

><p>Ashley opens her eyes to see white. It wasn't just the lights that were white, but the walls, the ceiling and even the bedsheets and blankets were.<p>

"How are you feeling?" The voice of Kaname broke the silence that she had woken up to.

"Thank you, for everything...but I don't want to talk right now, my head's spinning." Ashley spoke and turns her body some, not noticing the IVs in her hand, though it didn't seem to really effect her positioning much. One IV was for blood, and the other was for nutrients she assumed she needed in order to survive.

Kaname sits down next to Ashley's bed. She was in the nurse's office and it was night time that next day.

"You've been asleep for a day now. You're feverish still." He says and gently places a hand on her forehead.

Ashley blinks but loved the feeling of his cold hand touching her. That was made clear with she moaned some and closed her eyes in comfort.

"So tell me, why did you let him drink your blood?" Kaname asks.

Her eyes snapped opened.

_'So...he knows, about everything?' _"Since the day I got here...I saved a girl with short brown hair from him and when I did, he bite into me. When he found me later, he told that she was going to be in danger from him and that the only way I could save her, was to let him have my being." Ashley explained in a hoarse voice. "But I didn't know that he would..." Ashley says, trailing off.

"Drink your blood?" Kaname guessed.

"More than that." She says in tears started to fall from her eyes again. "I wish I could stop crying." She says as she wiped her tears yet again.

Kaname gets up and started to leave. Ashley started to get anxious and she sits up.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked as if she frighten about being alone, which as was.

He turned around, "It's okay Ashley, you don't need me. Besides the nurse will be coming back soon, and she'll give you an exam. She actually did a blood test and ran it at the local hospital while you were asleep under the headmaster's orders." Kaname says.

"Oh...could you stay though, I do need someone..." Ashley admits sadly.

"I'm sorry, I have business elsewhere, but perhaps Yuki can give you some company."

"Yuki?" Ashley asks.

"She'll be coming very soon, but I must get going." Kaname says and started to shut the door behind him.

For the moment, Ashley was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Yuki walks out of the nurse's office and started to walk down the hallway. There, she meets up with Kaname.<p>

"So, how is she now?" Kaname asks.

Yuki frowned some. "She's in a lot of pain. Even more than I could imagine." Yuki says, being honest. "Ashley told me what has been going on in her life. About when she got accepted into this academy, her and her mom had gotten into a huge fight so she had to stay with a friend until she left. Then when she was at the airport, she received a call from her friend, saying that her family was in a car accident and passed away. Ashley never told anyone about it because she was in denial about it. Plus she has no where or anyone to turn to so she decided to stay here for the year. Then when Zero did those awful things to her, I couldn't believe Kaname." Yuki says and started to cry. "I can't even imagine what kind of pain she's in...plus she tried to hide it from everyone. Now she's anemic from all the blood lost." Yuki says to him.

She had lost her family? So she was all alone and in a country that she can barely understand anyone. That must be a lonely life or so Kaname thought.

"Yuki, please don't cry anymore." Kaname soothes and hugs Yuki gently.

* * *

><p>Later that same evening...<p>

Zero was in his dorm room, recalling the events that happened. He couldn't really remember what all that happened, but he remembers hearing a girl's screams and the strange satisfaction of being fed. The smell of blood lingers in the room but it was disgusting to him. He gags some and falls on the ground by his bed.

_"Stop! Please!" _A voice echoed in his mind. It was in English as he remembers and that when he thought of the new transfer student from America, Ashley.

He remember telling a few things...that he had actually talked to her. Then he remember the blood that he drank from her. For a long time...he'd drink from her every other day.

But there was something else that he couldn't remember. He looks under his bed when he turned his head and he sees something that certainly wasn't his.

He reaches under and grabs the fabric and pulls it from under the bed. Getting up, he looks down at his hand and there was a pair of stripped undies that belong to a girl's. On the inside, they were dry blood stains on them and they were ripped.

Zero gasps and losses his breathing when he remembered what he had done.

_Ashley was on her knees and arms. Her front half of her body was leaning forward as he thrusted into her painfully, making her moan in pain. The blood from the lost of a virgin, dripped from her and landed on those same undies that were around her legs until decided to rip them off her. _

"I...raped...her..." Zero says before throwing up on the ground under him. "I actually took...oh kami, oh kami, oh kami..." Zero says and was panicking.

"I am a monster."

* * *

><p>Kaname was in his dorm, resting on his small red couch. The moon was perfectly crested in the sky so high. He gets a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in, Aido." He says, having already knowing who it was.

The door opens and the blonde vampire aristocrat enters.

"You've requested for me."

"Yes I have." Kaname says and gets up, her reaches him his pants pocket and pulls out a photo. "I want you to do some research on this girl." He says and handed the photo to Aido.

It was school photo of Ashley. She has long blonde hair and a black shirt on. A gently smile was on her face that didn't show her teeth.

"She's the new transfer student in the day class. She knows about Zero Kiryu and his...vampire side. I want you to dig up anything and everything about her. Who her family was, everything. Can I trust you?" Kaname asks.

"Yes sir, anything you ask, I will do it." Aido says and bows. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, you may go." Kaname says and he leaves.

* * *

><p>There you go for that chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Ashley the Girl

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

Well, I don't have my laptop, it exploded on me...(-_-) so I'm trying to make due with with I have.

To an anonymous reviewer: Thank you for your review ^_^

To VampireCrazyGirl: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To TykiPyon: You'll have to read but thank you so much for your review ^_^

To Kazuho Muramasa: I didn't mean to scare you...but life isn't all rainbows in ponies.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just the OC

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 3

_'One can't help but have hateful thoughts towards someone, especially if that someone really hurt you first.'_

At least that's what Ashley told herself as she was now sitting on her bed. Even though she wasn't in the nurse's office anymore, she wasn't off the hook. Ashley was on bed rest so that she could recover. To Ashley, it sounded weird how it was 'worded' but she didn't say anything about it.

The blonde picks up her android cellphone from the nightstand and checks the messages and anything else on the internet. As of now, Facebook had become her number one enemy because all her friends and practically everyone else was posting was how tragic the car crash that killed off Ashley's family. _'Like I really need anyone else reminding about it.' _She thought and started flipping through the posts. she also noticed that nothing was said about her. Usually people would post like 'keep your prays for Ashley since she lost her family.' But no, nothing. It was as if she had died with her family.

The girl sighs and returns her phone to the home screen, pressing the button in the top right of the device, closing it. It wasn't the posts or the facebook that upset Ashley, it was everything going on around her, with Zero and the entire 'vampire' thing. It was just one of the things that just wasn't suppose to happen.

But it did…and it had to happen to her.

Ashley blinks and started to hit herself in her head, think self-pity was against her nature, no matter the situation! She always lived by karma and believed that those who do bad things will eventually get punished. So she's only wondering at this point, how was karma going to punish Zero?

Kaname was resting on his couch-like love seat. His eyes reflected off a sympathy expression to them and she rested a hand on his brown locks. A knock at the door makes his attention shift to the door.

"Enter." He says in his cool, yet calm voice. He sits up and stands, now approaching the door.

Hanabusa Aido enters the room with a rather thick file in his hands. He bows for the pureblood in show of respect for the pureblood linage.

"I brought a file of my research on the girl you request Kaname-sama." Aido says and presents him the file.

Kaname was impressed but it didn't show on his face. He takes the file and says, "Thank you Aido. I knew I could trust you with this task. You're dismissed." Kaname says. The blonde vampire leaves the room, shutting the door behind him without another word spoken.

The pureblood opens the file to see the first things in the mellow folder was a copy of a birth certificate and a photo of a infant with light blonde hair. It was Ashley's birth certificate and the photo was of her as a newborn with the date of birth on the photo as to identify the baby.

Kaname goes over to his bed and started to go over the file thoroughly. From the birth certificate to present, Kaname didn't think there wasn't anything he didn't find out about the Haycraft lass. She was a excellent student with a few ups and downs on record. Like her speech as a child needed work and her education was a bit puzzling with the some Honors and some 'regular' classes. It seemed however she excelled in English and Art. Math was shaky for her.

There was even pictures of her from each grade. Her kindergarten photo had her in a small vest uniform with a pony tail and sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes; a feature that Kaname has noted that hasn't changed at all. According to her record, she was a very happy child, got along with the students but she was a bit….'aggressive' as well.

Kaname shuffles through some more files and saw newspaper articles with her in them as a child and even some that she wrote herself, just before she left for Japan according to the dates. Ashley had a way with words, Kaname knew that for sure.

More papers later, Kaname found out that she was a member of her middle school and high school band, newspaper committee, jazz choir, and she even volunteered at the local library one summer.

But what always caught Kaname's attention was the canon pictures that Aido had found and the smile she always had. She truly seemed like a happy person.

But that was until Kaname turned the page and read into further depth…

* * *

><p>Ashley was trying to sleep. Keyword: Trying. She couldn't find any peace of mind. She didn't get nightmares like she expected due to the events, but she'd welcome the nightmares even if it meant a little shut eye. She thought about home, and how much she was starting to miss her best friends, her home…well somewhat…but what she missed mostly was her innocence as a person.<p>

Ashley didn't believe in 'true love' but she wanted her first to be special, like every girl should dream. She certainly didn't want to have it taken it away do to some horny-ass vampire, that was for sure.

Her head jerks up some, think she heard something, like a thump. Her eyes quickly go to the door of her single-dorm. _'I swear if it's someone at this hour, I'll be so pissed!' _She wasn't mad, just moody. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone, especially she could barely understand at the moment.

A bigger thump was now clearly heard now and Ashley sighs. She gets up and regrets doing so. Feeling some cramps in her stomach, she winces some, but they felt like menstrual cramps then anything else. Quickly shaking it of, she remembered that she didn't have her glasses on. Looking back, she spots them on the nightstand.

She reaches over and grabs them, before getting the door. She opens it the door and there she saw the guy she didn't wanna see at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asked in a upset voice. Zero Kiryu was on the ground in a bow. He didn't say anything but just stayed in that position.

A mix of emotions ran through both of their minds. Ashley was filled with confusion and anger, while Zero's was filled with sorrow and regret.

After a long minute, Zero looks up. "I'm so sorry I did that to you Ashley. I wasn't in control…I would never do that if I was aware-"

"Shut up." Ashley had her hand out, a defense mechanism she inherited from her mother. "I'm not in the mood to hear your excuses, alright?" She spoke clearly.

Zero lowered his head and Ashley sighs. "Get up."

Zero looks up with confusion in his lavender eyes. "Nani?"

"I said, 'get up.'" She repeated.

Zero gets off the ground. Bowing was out of his character to begin with but how else would he apologize to someone he raped. He knew anyone who did that will be arrest for such crimes and if any actual hunter found out, he'd been killed in a heartbeat.

The vampire hunter gets off the ground and what he didn't expect was to be knocked right back down on to it by a fist.

That's right, Zero got punched by Ashley hard in the jaw.

The girl didn't regret that as she turned and went back inside. All she had to say was this: "That's all that I had to say about what you did to me…you jerk."

Zero stayed where he was for about an hour. He was actually glad she'd hit him, deserved it. But there was something he noticed about Ashley. The fact that she called him a 'jerk.' People would have swore up and down but the worst she called him was 'jerk.'

And with that reason, Zero felt even worst then before. Compared with anyone else, she was being 'nice' to him.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed reading!<p>

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: The Injured and Weak

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

To VampireCrazyGirl: Sounds like a plan...MAYBE...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Mirria1: Well...yeah. Same OC, different plot and storyline...somewhat. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 4

Ashley started to get herself ready for the day. Hair brushed, uniform on, glasses cleaned and placed on her face. The American could only chuckle some at herself. She may look put together but inside, she was cracking. The events from the previous night came back to her. Ashely felt a little better about hitting Zero...but it didn't feel like she did enough. She held back because she didn't want to be a horrible person...like everyone called her in the past if she even made a mistake.

She grabs her books and looks in the mirror one more time. She looked a bit paler then before but it was nothing in her eyes. Ashley knew better than to worry about herself. She puts her hands in her face, which she noted that her hands were cold and her face felt warm.

"Today is another day I suppose." She told herself and finally headed out the door.

* * *

><p>As Ashley was walking on the sidewalk toward the classroom building, she sees Zero Kiryu standing by the entrance. His back leaning against the stone door way with his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

Ai merely stared at the silver haired vampire. _'He shouldn't be so high and mighty.' _She thought to herself and continued to walk. She goes to pass him and he only watched in sadness as he saw his victim in anger.

* * *

><p>Ashley grimaced and lets her face hit the desk under her. Her stomach growled painfully since he didn't eat any breakfast.<p>

"Are you okay Ashley?" Yuki asks as she approached the blonde.

"I'm so hungry...need food." She spoke a weak but comedic voice.

"Well, it's lunch time so why don't the three of us head to a cafe and get some food, my treat." Yuki says in a giggle.

Ashley looks up at the two girls. "We can actually leave campus to get lunch?" She asks.

"Only if you're the hesdmaster's daughter. Which luckily, I am." Yuki says and Ashley smiled a little.

* * *

><p>"It's time to eat." Yuki says cheerfully and she started to dig into her parfe* and Ashley takes a big of her plain cheeseburger with ketchup on it.<p>

"Are you gonna but more of your burger?" Yuki asks as she took a breather break from her snack.

Ashley blinks and innocently looks at her food. "Actually, I'm somewhat of a picky eater, plus right now...I haven't had much of an appitte lately." Ashley spoke.

Yuki's eyes sadden. "Because of Zero?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah...y'know he actually tried to apologize for what he did." Ashley says off-handly.

"Oh? And what happened?" Yuki asks.

"I punched him." Ashley says and takes another bite out of her burger.

Yuki sweatdropped. "Oh wow...and you forgave him like that?"

Ashley looks up at Yuki. "No...I didn't."

"Huh? Why not? He apologized, didn't he, like you said?" Yuki asks. Her voice obvious loud since other people started to stare.

Ashley sighs. "You wouldn't understand Yuki." She says in a low voice.

"Maybe I would if you talked to me about it. After all...I feel like it's my fault this happened since you tried to save me. " Yuki says in a lower voice.

"Yeah...but it's my fault for being a good person and tried saving someone." Ashley says. "But...what is Zero to you?" Ashley asks.

Yuki's eyes narrowed down some. "Well...he's my friend. I've known and lived with him since we were kids, after his parents were killed by a vampire, Zero was turned into one as well." Yuki says with sadness.

Ashley basically just stared at Yuki. It wasn't that Ashley didn't feel compassion at all, it was she didn't feel any toward Zero.

"I will admit, that's pretty sad...but I'm not going sympathize with my rapist." Ashley and stands up, digging in her pocket and pulls out about ¥1557* and puts it on the table. "Thanks for the outing Yuki, but I think I'll head back to the academy. Later." Ashley spoke and started to walk out of the cafe. Yuki stood to at least stop her but she felt that perhaps Ashley needed some time to think.

* * *

><p>Ashley walked the streets of the town, just shuffling her feet against the bricked road. She didn't want to go back to the academy, thinking about Zero. She could barely face him during the day, she became terrified if he found her alone. The blonde knew that she couldn't afford to lose anymore blood, she was already anemic because of him.<p>

She sits on a empty bench and started thinking about the fact that she became anemic. It was something that she thought she never had to deal with, but yet again, she never expected to be raped by a vampire.

The girl sighs, leaning forward and puts her hands to her face and runs it with her eyes shut and tries to relax her nerves. There wasn't much she could do anymore.

Behind her, a few feet away, a woman wearing a cloak stood behind her. Her eyes glowed red in thirst for blood and seeing Ashley as a 'easy target.' Her nails grow out and she charges at the defenseless teen.

Ashley hears something behind her and turns her head to see a beast attacking her. She ducks as the monster jumps over her. The blonde backs against the wooden bench in fear. Her eyes were widen and she grabs on to the wood but she was froze.

Ashley could only think...but she couldn't run. The creature before her eyes Ashley strangely and suddenly says in a deep, cyber-like voice. _"You're...one of us?"_

Ashley shook her head no slowly, but then started to regret it when it was coming for an attack. The American decided to then take a chance and duck out of it's way again, by throwing herself on the ground and rolling on her sides. Her body slowed down and she uses her arms to get up.

The beast jumps on Ashley before she could get up all the way. The woman slashes Ashley face with one of her nails, drawing in blood since it was kinda deep. Ashley could feel the pain and she started to pray for her life to be sparred. A cold chill ran down Ashley's spine as she suddenly realized that she couldn't hear or see anything more.

Kaname Kuran had sensed a level E's appearence in the area and went to see what was going on. Yuki had run into him and she explained to him about Ashley running off and never making it back to the academy when she herself went back. He saw Ashley on the ground and what looked like she must have blacked-out and the level E was about to bite her neck.

The level E looks up, sensing the Pureblood's presence and cowardly backs away from Ashley. Kaname walks over and picks up Ashley bridal style. Ashley's face was scratched and bleeding. This made Kaname very upset since he knew already of the hardships that she's had to face.

"You made the mistake of hurting some I care about." He says and without even blinking, the pureblood used his aura* and slays the level E himself. The harsh winds that were made faded to a soft breeze which felt good on Ashley's feverish skin.

The girl started to come too as she started to feel...odd.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asks, who still held her in his arms.

"Huh?" Ashley asks before blushing madly and started to struggle out of his arms. He lets her go and Ashley was straightening her uniform. "Oh Kaname! Wh-what are you doing here?" She asks in embarrassment and she feels the blood roll down her cheek. Ashley cups her injured cheek and laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got cut huh?" She says, thinking about...whatever that beast was since she didn't know what 'it' was.

Kaname only smiled warmly towards the girl. Her silliness in such a situation...he didn't know how to put it, other then adorable. "Ashley, come here real quick." He says.

"Huh?" She gasps lightly and walks closer to him. Ashley found herself trusting Kaname since he helped her a lost since she's been to the academy.

He leans down some and removes her now bloody hand from her cheek and kisses her scratch. Ashley was blushing madly but she felt her pain vanishing and soon enough, he pulls away.

She feels around and no longer felt a scratch or even blood drying. "Kaname...how did you-?" She asked and Kaname only straightened up.

"It's because...I'm not a human Ashley." Kaname says.

"You're a vampire then? But like a good one right?" Ashley asked, like if she already knew.

Kaname looks Ashley straight in the eye and told her, "yes, I am a good vampire. I'm also a pureblood, the highest ranking vampire in the vampire world."

Ashley only stared at him. "Wow. Impressive." She only said.

"So...you're not afraid of vampires?" Kaname asks.

"Well...I'm scared of Zero, but you? No." Ashley says, suddenly getting colder and colder.

"And why not?"

"Because you've been like...my friend this whole time, haven't you?"Ashley asks and started to huddle herself toegther. Her teeth started to chatter and she collaspes to her knee.

Kaname reels down and holds Ashley's shoulder's up and thereby holding her up. "Are you okay Ashley?"

"I'm...cold...and I feel...sick." Ashley says and holds her mouth to prevent her from being sick. Luckly for her, she never threw up, but she couldn't walk or see straight that entire evening

* * *

><p>*This is about 20 dollars in US currency.<p>

*In the anime verison, when he's defening Yuki from a level E kid, wind wipes around them and then suddenly he's gone? It's basically this same attack.

What's wrong with Ashley? Is it her anemia or something worse?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Healing and New Developments

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

To Black Thorn Angel: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

To Kyuketsuki no Kuro Shitsuji: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 5

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Ashley says while sitting in Kaname's bed. When she woken up, she was in the pureblood's room, her jacket, heartstring (it's the red bow in her uniform) and shoes been removed and now she was just in her white dress shirt, black skirt and she had already placed her glasses on her face. She sat indian style with a pillow on her lap and a blanket covering her lower body.

Kaname was sitting on the same bed but a few inches away. He could see her stressing out and about to yank out her own thick, golden locks.

"Ashley...I have a question." Kaname says.

"What?" Ashley says, looking up at him.

"Have you cried yet?"

Ashley frowned. It was a weird question for a male to be asking her. All of the males in her life never cried in front of her, or have admitted to it.

"Why?" She asks.

Kaname doesn't say anything. He reaches over, making Ashley wince and brace herself before getting hit, only to have her glasses being removed. She opens her eyes, clearly seeing Kaname and as he places them on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" Ashley says and reaches over for them. "I need them to see."

Kaname reaches over his hand over and puts it on top of her hand. Ashley quickly draws her hand back as if she had been burn. She holds her hand close to her chest.

Ashley looks away and she gave a nervous grin. "I really don't know why I just did that," she admits.

"Ashley," Kaname says and leans toward her. Ashley gets frighten and started to shake.

"I won't hurt you." He says and straightens up. "I guess you don't want to get touched, do you?"

"What do you think?" Ashley asks with a hint of an attitude. Kaname looks back over and Ashley narrows her eyes away from him again. "Sorry...I shouldn't be a smart-ass to someone who just saved my life."

Kaname chuckled some. "It's okay Ashley."

Ashley starts shivering again and huddles deeper in the blanket.

"Freezing in here?"

Ashley shook her head. "Just my body. It gets cold spells now, apparently." She spoke and she lays herself down, huddling close to herself until she formed into a ball. Ashley started to wimper some unknowingly.

Kaname gets up and decided to do something for Ashley...

* * *

><p>Zero was in the kitchen in the Headmaster's home. He was wearing a white tee with his sleeves rolled up as he was chopping some vegetables up for himself to eat. He loved cooking but he wouldn't admit that he 'loved' it.<p>

As for Ashley, he still felt guilty for what he had done. It was something that he wasn't...or ever, forgive himself over it. It was obvious that Ashley was tearing herself over this ordeal. Even though that it had been over a few weeks since the first day that he did that, and so many other times that he did that to her, he'd lost track of them, not that he was ever in control.

Yuki was walking by when the scent of vegetable soup caught her attention. She peeks in and saw Zero cooking.

She felt awful for what had happened with what Ashley had said and done to him, but yet again, she couldn't blame her for doing. Zero took her innocence.

"I know you're there Yuki." Zero says but didn't turn in her direction.

Yuki snapped out of her daze and walks in all the way.

"What do you want Yuki?" Zero asks.

"I...talked to Ashley." Yuki says. She felt like she had to tell him.

Zero didn't really react to that. "So? What did she say? Anything about me?" He only asked.

"Well...she didn't say much." Yuki says. "What you did to her Zero...it's really affected her out-look on life I think."

Zero stopped what he was doing and shook some. "I didn't know what I was doing at the time." He says with only vauge memories of him doing that to Ashley. They started to haunt in his dreams lately and her blood and tears covered them.

"Zero...you can't..." Yuki says, trailing off. She only wished that this whole thing could be settled and done with.

Then an idea popped in Yuki's head.

"Say Zero! Why don't you make some soup for Ashley?" Yuki suggests.

Zero blinks at her. "Huh?"

"To apologize! I bet if you made something to eat for Ashley, she'd have to forgive you right?" Yuki says.

"I don't know...I mean, what if I make her something that she doesn't like?" Zero asks. He didn't hate the idea and it would probably be a good idea to make sure she wasn't starving herself.

"I bet she is't that picky as she claims to be." Yuki says. "Besides, you're a great cook."

"Well...alright then, if I really do make it, you'd have to give it to her. She doesn't even want to see me right now." Zero says and started to chop some more vegetables.

"Yeah,of course I will." Yuki says.

* * *

><p>Ashley blinks some at the huge tub of hot water. Kaname had set up a bath for her to relax and to get warmed up in. She smiled a bit, thinking about the last time that she had gotten in a tub to relax.<p>

Never.

She strips down, revealing her healing body of brusies and cuts. She could bearly even stand to look at herself in the mirror since what Zero had done to her.

Ashley gets over it and climbs into the tub of water slowly, easng herself in. The hot water was just what she needed.

She 'awws' in joyment. Her body grew less and less tense. She started to giggle to herself and whatnot, starting to feel much better. The blonde leans against the end of the tub and lowers herself deeper and deeper into the warm, lavendar scented waters to take away her stress and worries.

Her clothes were outside because Kaname said that he would get them washed and have a replacement set for her.

Her starts to make bubbles with her nose being under the water some. She still wasn't feeling better after everything but moments where she could relax and just be in a state of self-bliss.

The knock is sounded at the door and Ashley turns around to see the door.

"Uh...come in." She says and lowers herself so that her head would be the only thing they could see when they entered the restroom.

Kaname opens the door and with some clothes for Ashley folded neatly in a stack. "It's just me. I have your clothing for you." He says. "A new set but washed you undergarments for you."

Ashley blushs madly. "You washed my underwear?" She ask with a weird expression on her face.

"Not me personally, just a maid I have, she did it." He says with a warm smile.

Ashley 'phews.' "That's a relief." She says. It would be embarrassing if Kaname, a male, saw her undies and bra.

Kaname walks closer and puts the clothes on the counter by the sink. He also digs in his pocket and pulls out a cellphone that belonged to Ashley. "I think some tried to call you eariler, since it started ringing." Kaname says as he placed it on top of the clothing.

"Oh! Thanks for telling me Kaname...and for everything. You've been the kindest guy that I've met at this academy. If you ever need a favor, just let me know so I can pay you back."

Kaname also takes out Ashley's eyeglasses from his other pocket and places them on her clothes as well. "Ashley, you don't need to pay me back. I'm happy to assist you."

"Now I feel even more guilty about you doing all of this." Ashley says in a bit of a whining voice.

"Well...if you really want to pay me back...when you get dressed, met me by the downstairs at around eight." He says and walks out.

Ashley blinks but accepted it. It was the least she could do.

* * *

><p>Ashley got dressed in blow-dryed her hair when she got out of the tub.<p>

Her clothing was of that of a black dress shirt and a white shirt with black knee high socks and she wore her shoes. Her clothing was in a bag and she carries it down as she went to go meet Kaname at the downstairs mainroom like he said.

Kaname was a white jacket and white pants with a black dress shirt on.

"I'm here Kaname." Ashley says as she approaches him. "So...what's up?" She asks, giving him a smile.

"Well now, don't you look lovely." Kaname says.

Ashley didn't even blush at that Kaname. "Oh not really, I just put of the clothes that you gave me, that's all." She viewed him as a friend, a really good friend. It's what she needed right now.

"As for my favor, I would like it if you would escort me to a party." He says.

"What party?" Ashley asks innocently.

"The one happened right now." He says and opens the door to reveal a small party happening at that moment. The outside was lite up but small lamps and there was a table for food and there were so many students and a few older people by their appearence, but that all have one thing in common.

They were all so beautiful.

"Wow." Ashley spoke and walks out some with Kaname right beside her. Everyone stops what they were doing and turns to them.

Ashley raises an eyebrow, she didn't know why they were looking over but they bowed which really confused her.

"Now everyone, please don't stop having fun on our account." He says and places a hand on Ashley's shoulder. He guides her over to a couch that was placed there for him and her to sit upon. Kaname lets her go and he sits down at the end of the couch. He looks up and offers his hand to her. "Ashley, would you do me the honor of sitting next to me."

"Honor?" Ashley blushed some at that comment. She didn't really think of herself as 'honorable' since her rape. "Well...I guess." She says and sits down beside him. The party continued as it should and all was calm and what not. Kaname would glance at the blonde before him. She would yawn every once in a while and looked a bit tired.

"Tired Ashley?" He asks.

"Um?" She mumbles. "Kinda...I don't know why." She says and yawns again.

Just then, Yuki and Zero walk over and into the party. Ashley's eyes widen as she saw the silver-haired bastard. She didn't want to make a scene so she remained quiet but she knew that he would see her.

Her mind went blank as her eyes couldn't leave Zero. She wasn't even aware of any conversations that might of taken place. It felt like forever for her. Her body was shaking a bit and the coldness returned.

Before she could look away, Zero saw her, dead in the eye. Tears started to form from her eyes as she quietly got up and started running, bag in hand. Ashley couldn't bare to be near Zero for any amount of time, that was for sure.

Zero went chasing after Ashley. He didn't why he did but he felt like he had to. His eyes began to glow red and he shouted her name.

The girl turns her head but continued running. She saw those sinful eyes that she always saw when Zero raped her. They were evil. Pure and simple. She tries to run faster and soon she turns, trying to lose him. She runs through some trees and soon sees a pool. She stops to take a breath since she felt even more tired.

"I only hope I lost him." She says to herself but was then caught by two arms wrapping around her waist. She gasps in fear and started to struggle.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She keeps repeating but was soon silenced by lips near her neck.

"I've...tried to apologize...but you refuse to accept it." He says but his voice wasn't raspy...nor changing. It was his voice, but sadder then usual. "I want to talk to you Ashley."

Ashley drops to her knees and started to really cry. She drops her bag and holds her arms around her stomach. "Zero leave me alone...please."

Zero turns her around and cups her cheek in his hands. "Ashley...I think I..."

Ashley looks up with tear-filled eyes. This may have been the first time that he actually saw Ashley in her true nature. She was a scared little girl, who wanted nothing more then someone to comfort her.

"My stomach really hurts, let go." She says with her head down now.

He let's her go and she shoves him down and started to running off again. He could only watch her go.

* * *

><p>Ashley runs to her dorm room and at the door, she sees a container on the ground. It was tubberwear and in it, she assumes it was soup. It also had a note on it.<p>

_'Enjoy your soup' _It wasn't signed by who and Ashley thought of it as a free meal due tolack of food in her tummy. She thought how it was weird for her stomach to be aching but then again, with her now be anemic and everything from hell attacking her, she wasn't too concerned.

She puts the soup in the microwave and sets it one for about a minute or so. While she did, she changed her clothes into something more comforable. She was now wearing black night pants with different color cupcakes on them and she also wore her black tank top that revealed a bit more breast than she would like. As soon as she finished getting dressed, the soup was done and Ashley goes to get it. It smelt okay for the most part.

She takes it back to her bed where she takes a sip with a spoon and she gets her cellphone out and saw her missed call and saw that she had a message on it. Ashley listens to her message.

_"Hey Ashley, it's Kendall, call back! I have someone BIG to tell you." _She says.

"What?"

"Three of our friends are pregnant." She informs the girl.

"WHAT?" Ashley says and continues to eat her soup, nearly choking on it.

_"Yeah...and that's a pretty big number and that's just in OUR group of friends." _Kendall says.

"Damn...that must sucks. I couldn't imagine having a baby in high school." She spoke and she started to feel itchy. She started to scratch herself on her chest.

"Yeah I know right? I'm so glad that we're both virgins right?" Kendall says.

Ashley's eyes widen a bit when she said that. "Ye-yeah...listen, I'm starting to break out for whatever reason, I'll call you later." Ashley says and hangs up. She wasn't lying when she said that. She gets up and goes to her mirror on the wall to see red spots appearing all over her face and chest area.

She swears to herself and now had to deal with this. Her breathing shortens and she collapses on the ground, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>When she awakes, she finds herself to be, not in the nurse's office at the academy, but in the E.R with the Kaname.<p>

"What the hell?" She asks as she started to get up. Her body felt like it was burning a bit.

"You sure have a lot of health issues lately." Kaname comments.

"Huh?...I guess so." She says, getting used to being in white, sterile rooms now.

"The doctor said that you had an allergic reaction to something to might of ate." Kaname says to her in English and was very fluent in it.

Ashley rolls her eyes. "That damn soup...even so, I'm not allergic to anything." She says as he hands her her glasses. She puts them on and notices a bunch of IVs in the back of her hand.

The doctor comes in with a clipboard in hand.. "You're blood results came back."

"Blood results?" Ashley asks, she could barely understand the doctor since he was speaking Japanese and Ashley only knew a little bit, enough to get by in a conversation.

"To see what you were allergic to." He spoke

"Yes, and it turns out that you developedan allergy to peppers." He says.

"Peppers?" Ashley questions.

"Yes, it's somewhat common to have allergies develop over time, and also in your case." He says, examing her results.

"What? That I'm anemic?" Ashley asks.

"No...we also found another result that came back positive in your test results." He says.

"What other test?" Kaname now asks.

"A pregnancy test came back positive in her blood work." He spoke in Japanese.

Ashley didn't understand him much. "What's he talking about Kaname?"

He blinks and was surprised. "You're pregnant." He tells her in English.

* * *

><p>Oh wow! She's pregnant! What now?<p>

I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: Dealing with the Consequences

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

I don't own Vampire Knight, only OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 6

"You're kidding right?" Ashley asks and looks at the doctor and then at Kaname, who actually delieved the news to her. They both held a serious expression on their face. Ashley started to get hysterical and she looks down at her lap, where her hands rested.

"Please...please tell me you're lying...I can't...be." Ashley chokes out as tears started to fall from her eyes. This was too much for the girl to even handle. First it was rape, then anemia, and now...pregnancy? When would it end?

Kaname saw the utter sadness in her blue eyes. The innocent that remained was completely shattered by Zero Kiryu.

"Misu, watashi wa anata ga daun shite reiauto suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." The doctor spoke and Ashley looks up with sad eyes.

"What did he say?" Ashley asks Kaname.

"He said he needs you to lay down."

"Why?" Ashley asks.

"Watashi wa no akachan no tame no chōonpa o ataetai to omou. Watashi wa mata kare ga kono shiken no tame no heya o nokoshite oku hitsuyō ga arimasu." The doctor says.

"Kanojo wa ko noyōnamononagara, watashi wa kanojo o nokosu koto wa arimasen. Watashi ga taizai shite mimashou." Kaname says back. The doctor had just said that he needed to check on the baby and that Kaname needed to leave while Kaname said that he wasn't going to leave her alone like the way she was. The doctor sighs and lets him stay.

"Miss. I would like you lay down and prop you feet up please." He speaks in English.

Ashley eyes widen and she felt very nervous. She never had 'this' form of examination in America yet. She didn't even like going to the doctor and he he said that, her heart started beating faster. Kaname was able to hear it clearly and he puts his hand on her shoulder, making her jump some. A minute or so, Ashley started to relax as Kaname was sending her some relaxing vibes. Like healing only from the inside.

Ashley gulps and just obeyed whatever the doctor said to do at this point. She lowers herself down and her feet were propped up. A thin medical blanket covers her legs as the doctor began to exam her.

Ashley winces some, feeling sore down there and the doctor looks up worriedly at the girl.

"Daun koko ni kizu ga arimasu." The doctor says and Kaname's eyes widen a bit, but not much. The doctor just informed him that there were scratches down there. Kaname knew that Ashley wouldn't do that to herself so that only meant that Zero did more damage than he even knew.

Ashley basically was ignoring the doctor and everything else at this point. Many thing ran through her mind and it even frighten her. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had no real family, she was in a country where she barely understood anyone, raped by a vampire, declared anemic, was attacked by a level E not too long ago and now she found out that she's pregnant by her rapist.

Ashley was almost at the zone of passing into unconsciousness when she looks up some at the screen and sees the ultrasound taking place.

"Yes...there." The doctor points to a section of the screen. "There is the sac...and that's the baby." He says pointing stuff out.

Ashley didn't know how to even feel. She kinda felt like God hated her and was punishing her. Kaname looks down at Ashley, he was really worried about her and he only usually worried about Yuki like this.

* * *

><p>The car ride from the hospital to the academy was quiet. Mostly because Ashley was only half-awake. She was huddled in the corner between the car door and the seat itself. The picture of the ultrasound was in her hand.<p>

Kaname sat a seat away from her. He knew she wanted space, the daze, distant eyes were enough of a clue to understand that. The pureblood has already done so much for her but it didn't feel like enough for some odd reason.

The car stops at the gates of the academy and stops. Kaname waits for the driver to come around the but Ashley gets out. She wore her clothes from the day before but honestly care anymore. She hurries into the gates while they were still open but she stops and waits for Kaname. She wasn't going to leave him like that, especially how nice and thoughtful he'd been to her.

The vampire gets out of the car and looks over at where Ashley stood. He goes over to her and the two started to walk.

"Kaname...thank you so much." Ashley says.

Kaname looks over. "It was nothing."

"It was everything." Ashley says with meaning. "You've been such a good person to have help me, even now. I can never repay you enough for this...for everything."

"Why do you feel like you need to pay me back?" Kaname asks.

"Because...it's only fair, right?" Ashley says.

Kaname turns to the girl. "Ashley...what are you going to do with a child on the way?" He asks.

Ashley stopped walking and looks down some. She places a hand on her stomach some. "To tell you the truth, I believe that there are only certain reasons why any girl should get an abortion. One, the health of the mother is at risk. Two, the child would be metally incapable of taking care of itself. Three, incest and four...being a raped victim." Ashley says.

"You're actually planning to-?"

"No...I couldn't go through with it." Ashley quickly says. "I just...don't know if I should tell Zero...or not." Ashley says, getting quieter with every word.

Kaname mentally cringed when she said that. Did Zero really have the right to know? After all, he did hurt her, scarred her both physically and emotionally, and now placed the burden of a child on to her.

"That's your decision to make," Kaname only replied.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm...and I'm going to think hard about all of this." Ashley says and started walking towards her dorm. She still held onto the ultrasound photo in her hand and she held on to it like a lifeline.

Kaname didn't see Ashley for a few days after that.

* * *

><p>Ashley decided to take a few days off and she stayed in her dorm. She rested on her bed with her laptop in her lap as she started to look through Facebook. Her three friends that Kendall had mentioned to her were showing off her their pregnancies. Even though they were teenagers themselves, they showed the belly bumps with pride.<p>

She closes the window on the screen since she couldn't bare it anymore. In a way, Ashley felt jealous, because while everyone could happily be pregnant, having their children through love, she bares her because of the unwilling act of sex.

The girl hadn't really talked to anyone in those few days but she would need to leave the dorm room very soon. She felt trapped and needed to walk around. Ashley already felt like she had a invisible chain that connected to Zero ever since the rape. The blonde sighs and lays down with the laptop still on her criss-cross legs.

She lifts her head up and goes on her music and started playing a song that sounded just like her right now...

_**There's a hole in my heart...**_

_**My soul... is bleeding...**_

_**I need to free...my mind...**_

_**And see what...I'm feeling**_

_**Cause Lord knows, Lord knows,**_

_**I'm...**_

_**(I'm tired)**_

_**Tired of the way he treats me**_

_**(Tired)**_

_**Tired of the guilty feelings (tired)**_

_**Tired of the broken dreams (tired)**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of the public scenes**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of the Baby Mamas (tired)**_

_**Tired of the ghetto drama (tired)**_

_**Tired of the back and forth (tired)**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of in and out the courts**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of all the games and lies**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of phony alibis**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of praying that it works**_

_**I'm (tired) even tired of going to church**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of paying these bills**_

_**I'm (tired) said I'm tired of keeping it real**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of crying (tired)**_

_**and I'm tired of smiling (tired)**_

_**I'm tired of all the haters**_

_**I'm (tired) I'm tired of all the players**_

_**I'm (tired) tired of the games**_

_**I'm so tired (tired)**_

_**Cause it's about to drive me insane (tired)**_

_**And Oh I'm so tired of taking it (tired)**_

_**Said yeah I'm so tired of faking it (tired)**_

_**Cause you don't do it for me no more (tired)**_

_**You just don't do it no more (tired)**_

_**I'm tired of being wronged and doing right**_

_**(tired)**_

_**Said I'm tired of keeping peace in time to fight (tired)**_

_**I'm tired of letting go, then holding on (tired)**_

_**I'm tired of feeling weak and being strong (tired)**_

_**So let me hear if you tired (tired)**_

_**Gotta make some noise if you tired (tired)**_

_**Oh throw them up if you tired (tired)**_

_**Or wave your hands if your tired**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**GO, GO, GO, GO**_

Ashley shuts her laptop off and puts it back on her table next to her. She covers herself with her blanket and shuts her eyes, for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Ashley went to class. She sat in her corner and went through the motions of being okay and well enough. It wasn't until Zero walked through that door that Ashley lost her nerve. A cold chill ran through her spine as even seen him scared her. The last time she'd saw him, his eyes were red as blood.<p>

She shakes off the feeling and stand up. The American goes up and started down the stairs and she goes over to Zero.

"Zero." She spoke softly.

He turns around and was very surprised to see Ashley trying to talk to her after what he did to her.

"Ashley, what are you-"

"Listen...I'll give you five minutes, to meet me outside so we can talk in private. Now, if you don't show up in that five minutes, I will _never _forgive you for _all the things _that you did to me since I've been in this country." Ashley spoke with all seriousness. She walks out and goes outside of the classroom and out of the building.

* * *

><p>Ashley waited...and she waited, but Zero never showed up. She looks down at her watch and it showed that she had waited twenty minutes, that was fifteen longer than she wanted. Zero didn't show up.<p>

She sadness because that meant that he didn't want her forgiveness. She wanted to tell Zero about the baby but she also wanted to do it in a calm manner and act like an adult about it.

But there was a voice in the back of her head, saying _'you deserved this.' _She wouldn't argue with it. Ashley knew how she treated Zero, because she was fuelled be so many negative emotions...but she knew that that was just an excuse.

The bell rings throughout the academy, meaning that class was over. Ashley sighs, figuring out that she waited all that time and missed another class. She was falling so far behind in her assignments, she fear'd she was going to fail.

The students started walking out and after a crowd or so, and Zero finally came out. The silver haired guy looks over and saw Ashley. She looked like she had been waiting for a while. He decides to go over to her.

"Hey."

Ashley looks up. "You're late."

"I know...I honestly couldn't bring myself to see you after I did all that and that I chased you down like that," Zero says.

Ashley started to laugh some. "I forgot all about that chase." She says and hist herself playfully in the head. "I guess...some other things kinda blocked it out."

Zero couldn't believe it, she was laughing...at least some. He'd never seen her even smile. She looked better with a smile than a frown, he knew for sure.

"So...what did you wanna talk about?" Zero asks.

Ashley stopped smiling. "Zero...I really don't know how other way to tell you this but-"

"ZERO!"

Ashley was rudely cut off by Yuki who was running over. Ashley felt very annoyed with the brunette at the moment.

"Come on! It's time for cross-over." Yuki says.

"I'll be there," Zero says.

"What's cross-over?" Ashley asks.

They look back at the girl. "Cross-over is when the night class is coming over to the main building for class and it mine and Zero's duty to make sure that their secret isn't revealed." Yuki babbles.

"Oh okay." Ashley says and looks up at Zero. "Well...you seem a bit busy so I best get going then. Tell Kaname I said 'hi' okay?" Ashley says and started heading off.

* * *

><p>Ashley was on her laptop in her dorm when she receives a call from her cellphone. The girl answer her phone and instantly knew the number.<p>

"Hello?" Ashley asks.

_"Hey Ashley, how's Japan been?" _It was her big sister-figure, Ashli. (Yes they have the same first name). It had been a while since she talked to her, since she left for Japan.

"Oh...uh..." Ashley says and suddenly started crying. She couldn't lie to Ashli. The two met in high school, Ashli being one year older than her, the two started out slow but after a year, the two became close enough to call each other 'sister.'

_"Ashley? What's wrong?"_

"Everything's wrong Ashli." Ashley says. "You know about what happened to my family right?"

_"Yeah, I'm so sorry that happened, I know what it's like losing someone to a car accident." _Ashli says, having lost her mom in a car crash when she was thirteen.

"There's more..." Ashley says through the receiver. "But you have to swear not to tell a soul. I haven't even told Kendall this." Ashley says, sobbing.

_"Calm down Ashley, and tell me what happened, I swear not to tell anyone." _

"Ash...I was raped."

_"...WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO YOU?" _

"His name is Zero but there also more."

_"Oh god no, please don't tell me that he got you pregnant. Please Ashley don't say that."_

Ashley remained quiet on the phone.

_"Hello? Are you still there?"_

"I'm not going to lie to you Ash, so when you said that, I had to stay quiet."

_"So...you are?"_

"Yeah...Ashli, I'm terrorifed!" Ashley cries. "I tried telling him today but I couldn't..."

_"And?"_

"I couldn't do it."

_"So what are you going to do? As far as yours and the baby's future?" _

Ashley had thought long and hard about this. "I think...I'm going home."

* * *

><p>Will Ashley go back to America? And what will happened now?<p>

*The song was 'Tired' by Kelly Price. If you ever watch Tyler Perry's movie, the movie called 'Madea's Big Happy Family' this song is in the movie.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 7: Captured

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

To CamoSunBun: Don't worry, things will start lightening up...In this fic, why should Kaname rot in hell? I mean, he's been Ashley's friend (however, i kinda agree with Yuki thing ever since she went back to being a pureblood and changes in the series DX) Thank you for the review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 7

Kaname looks out the window from the view on his love-seat. The clouds covered the moon and the pureblood's eyes started to glow red, making the dark room illuniate the eyes. He was thinking about Ashley and what Zero Kiryu had done to her. It was unforgivable. Kaname recongized the girl from before but he didn't know how or from where but he somehow knew her.

Then it came to him...

* * *

><p>Ashley was cringing in her sleep. She would grab her chest, over her heart and she was sweating profounding.<p>

"Nh...hot...too hot." She mumbles in her sleep. The girl was having a nightmare about her being consumed but flames. It was like she was falling and reaching out for someone to grab her, but she couldn't. Strangely enough her body felt so cold, under all that flames.

Ashley awakens slowly. The dream still fresh in her memory as she was now inbetween the conscious world and the dream world. She starts removing her blanket from her body and reveals her shirt being rised up passed her belly and her nightpants being tight to her skin due to her sweat.

The American notices that her right hand was still holding onto her chest tightly, scratching herself in the process. She flattens her hand on her chest, just above her C-cupped breast and tries to hear her heart beat.

She lowers it some and notices how tender her breast were now. Ashley mentally sighs to herself as only knew that it was symptom caused by her pregnancy. Ashley had to do a powerpoint for her seventh grade science class and remembers everything about pregnancy through the baby's development to her symptoms during pregnancy. She became a bit more acceptable about the pregnancy but those were just baby-steps (no pun intented).

The only thing now was to tell Zero about the baby...or if he should even know at all.

She had hid the picture of the ultrasound in her 'random book' in which she started working on since her freshman year in high school.

* * *

><p>Ashley was dressed and heading out that early morning. She walks out of the dorms and started walking. The air was cold and crisp in the autumn season. The blonde had always loved this time of year. In America, she would be starting the new school year with her friends, and picking out school supplies with her mom. The season truely meant the time of changes for the girl, for her birthday wouldn't be too far off now. The sky above was gray, not even the sun rising and the air felt great of her feverish body.<p>

Ashley turns on the ball of her right foot, her arms sread out as she brisks in the moment. One complete turn was all she needed. She felt like a child again. The blonde enjoyed every moment where she could just be a kid again.

As she turns once more, she sees a figure in the distance. The top of the figure was a silver coloring and he wore a long jacket that swayed in the wind.

Ashley started to go over to him, thinking that it was Zero but it was actually-

"ZERO!" Ashley shouts and heads over to him.

The masked figure turns to the girl. Ashley stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you...Zero?" She asks cautiously as she approached him more slowly.

"If you must know, no, I'm not." The guy says.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I thought you were Zero." Ashley says backing away, her hands now in front of herself. "I'll just be going now." Ashley spoke and started to turn before being met by a girl with silver-like hair and pale skin.

"Don't leave yet!" She says in a childish voice.

Ashley blinks, not even seeing her before. Blue eyes scan the girl and saw the white night class uniform.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ashley asks nervously.

"I'm Maria Kurenai." She says. "And you must be Ashley! I heard about you in the night class!" She says, getting close to Ashler for her comfort.

"Oh really! Well, I didn't know that I was such a huge topic with the Nigh Class students, you learn something new everyday, now don't ya?" Ashley says backing up and her back touches the masked figure.

Ashley looks up from the corner of her glasses and she felt really awkward and uneasy. Maria was getting very close to Ashley. "You look like such a once lively girl, I know my Zero had gotten a hold of you."

"Your Zero?" Ashley asks and Maria puts her hand, cupping Ashley's cheek.

"You're such a naive girl...espeically one whose going to be a mommy." As Maria spoke that sentence, Ashley's conscious started fading. The light faded from her eyes and she falls limp, only to be caught by the guy known as Ichiru.

* * *

><p>The day class bell rung and Zero was sitting at his seat. He looks over and doesn't see Ashley in her spot. He was curious as to what she wanted to say to her, since she waited over her expected wait-time just to talk to him. The silver haired vampire's eyes sadden a bit, missing her. That was in inner vampire talking again and for the last few weeks, he'd been mentally fighting with it to keep in check, even having to result in drink Yuki's blood as a substitute. Her blood was good but compared to Ashley's blood, it tasted rather plain.<p>

Zero wasn't the type to even worry about other's unless it was Yuki. Lately though, his attention was on Ashley. He wanted to know where she was, who was she with, and what she was doing. He was borderline 'stalker' if he started started to actually follow her around.

Ashley starts to wake up some time later. She could only recongize the room by being a dorm, similar to hers. She sits up and stretches like if she had been taking a nap pf her own free will.

"I see you're awake." A voice calls out to her.

"If you can call it that." Ashley mumbles as she was still waking up. She turns her body some to crack it since she felt extremely stiff. She yawns carelessly and covers her mouth with her hand.

"My brother surely has lost taste in women."

Ashley looks over and sees a silver haired teenage with a mask that covered his eyes. "Excuse you?" She says harshly.

The guy didn't say anything more and Ashley examines him some more, and the room where she was.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a dorm room in the moon dormities." He says.

"And who are you?" Ashley asks.

"I'm Ichiru Kiryuu." He spoke and he removes his mask, showing the girl his ture face.

"Oh, so you're...Zero's twin?" Ashley guesses.

He didn't even acknowledge to answer. Ashley smirks some. "What? You and him don't get along?"

Again, Ichiru didn't reply but Ashley seemed to know that she was right. "I get it, you're the younger brother aren't you. Being the younger sucks because you're always copared with you're older siblings and even sometimes, your parents favor the eldest sibling than you. Am I right?" Ashley says.

"How would you know what I'm going through?" Ichiru asks.

"Because I'm a younger sibling myself. Not a twin, but I have an older half-sister...and I did have a older brother before he died." Ashley says and started to remember her brother. "He was always a jerk, used me and the people around but then everyone loved him. I was the out cast in my family; the black sheep, that sorta thing." Ashley says thinking back. "Then again, you don't wanna hear about me now do you? Everyone doesn't listen to me much so I'll stop talking now." She says, sweatdropping a bit and zips her mouth shut like an actual zipper.

Ichiru blinks. "You're...weird."

"Yeah...I get that a lot." Ashley says. "I'm used to it."

The door opens and a cheerful pureblood princess comes through. "Well, well. She's awake." She says as she skips into the room.

"Oh you're...Mia?"

"Maria." She says.

"Sorry, I have a friend back in West Virginia whose name is Maria as well but we all call her 'Mia'," Ashley says and then shuts up.

"Yes well...that was random." She says.

"I'm a random person by nature once someone gets to truly know me," Ashley says carelessly.

Neither Maria or Ichiru said anything after that.

"So...why am I here?" Ashley asks.

"Because of Zero." Maria says.

Ashley chuckles nervously. "Okay, so again, why am 'I' here? Zero's not my boyfriend."

"But he's your baby's father right?" Ichiru asks.

"Yeah, but...how did you know about that?" Ashlety turns and asks him. "I mean, I haven't even told Zero yet."

"We have our sources." Maria says.

Ashley looks away. _'Kaname, I swear if you told anyone, I'll find a way to kill you with my bare hands.' _Ashley thought to herself, going through a mini mood swing.

"Well, I better get going, we're going to have someone come here very soon." Maria says in a cheery voice. She and Ichiru were about to leave.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't you have like, a book or something for me to do?" Ashley asks. "Or maybe a tv to watch, damn. I'm bored." She says.

"You'll just have to wait around, we don't have anything." Ichiru says and as soon as 'Maria' was out of the room, He closes and locks the door.

Ashley 'Ah's' dramactially and started pouting. She humps some and after a minute, she gets bored.

She gets up and started wondering around the room. She digs through draws of dressers and starts going through them. In one of them, she finds a notebook. She flips through the pages and saw that most of them were pretty empty.

Now all she needed was something to write with...

* * *

><p>A pale hand knocks on Ashley's door.<p>

"Ashley, are you in there?" The Kiryuu asks. He grabs onto the knob, turning it and finding it unlocked. He knew walking into someone else's room was rude, but he wanted to know if she was in here.

The room was average. A single bed and a desk by the window. On the said desk, Ashley's cellphone was vibrating. Zero looks over and sees that it was someone by the name of 'Nerdy' calling her.

He didn't answer it, but he picks it up and puts it in his pocket, figuring he'd give it to her whenever he'd find her. As he looks around casually, he sees a journal with her name on it. It looked like an average composition book enough but he looks through it. The first page had some stickers on it but in the middle of the page, the words 'this is me,' we written in english and each letter was highlighted by either the color pink or lime green. Zero sits down on the bed and looks through it. It had random but meaningful quotes, pictures from magazines, song lyrics from her favorite singers, he assumed, and stickers and even some of Ashley's original drawings. It was colorful and creative.

But not complete.

As Zero was turning to the last page that she'd had been working on there was a photo that catches his attention. He lifts it up and it was a ultrasound photo. In the picture itself, there was Ashley's name, the date, how many weeks she was estimated on and since he was pretty smart, that was around the first time that...he'd done that to her.

He looks up and realizes that he was going to have a CHILD with the girl that he RAPED!

He gets up, taking the picture with him and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Zero knows about the baby! What now?<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 8: Emergency Escape

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.' Okay ususally with stories, music in a big inspiration for me. And if this was ever a series, I decided that the opening of this song should be **'Emergency' **by **Paramore **and the ending of this series would be **'Monster' ** again by **Paramore. **

**To CamoSunBun: **Thank you so much for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 8

Ichiru knocks on the door and opens it. He was given the task of giving Ashley her food, ordered by 'Lady Shizuka.' He unlocks the door with on hand and placed the tray with his other hand.

"Hey, you awake?" He asks and as soon as he stepped into the room, he steps on a sheet of paper. He raises a brow and looks at the trail of papers that had sketches on them and saw Ashley in the middle of a drawing. The room was covered with scraps of paper with doodles on them and even words on a few.

"What's all this?" Ichiru asks, breaking Ashley's consentration. Her looks up and says, "It's about time I got something to eat." She says and gets up, tossing the notepad down on the ground, along with the pencil she used for drawing.

"What have you been doing in here?" He asks as he sets the tray down on the nightstand.

Ashley blinks and looks around. "Huh...I guess I doodled more than I thought." She says and reaches over and takes a roll from the tray. The tray has food from the cafeteria and it was of rice, a roll and some milk, along with some grapes, an apple and a fruit.

Ichiru bends down and lifts up a random sheet of paper. It was a drawing of a girl with blonde hair and she resembles Ashley so much.

"Isn't drawing yourself a bit conceited, isn't?" Ichiru asks.

"Myself?" Ashley looks over and saw the drawing. "Oh, no, that's the main character of my story." She says.

"Story? So what, you're an author now?"

"Not yet. But I wanna be..." Ashley says and starts thinking. "Then again, I also want to explore the journalism field a bit...or even the teaching career." She says and then she saddens. "But then again, I may not have those opinions anymore..." Ashley says.

Ichiru raises an eyebrow. "Because you're having my brother's child?"

Ashley nods some. "Whatever...I just have to pick one now though..." She says and snatches the drawing from Ichiru. "Is all you're here to deliver me some food?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Then you can let me go now!" Ashley says.

"No, you are to remain in this room." Ichiru says and Ashley's eye twitches.

"Why are you even holding me prisoner? I'm of no value I'm sure. I'm just a American transfer student." She says, irritated.

"I don't question my lady." Ichiru says and leaves, locking the door.

Ashley sticks her tongue out at him and sighs. She felt like a prisoner and she felt like the room was getting smaller. Of course, she'd shake herself out of it and her vision would return (as much as it would since she has to wear glasses). The American takes the tray and sits down on the bed, stepping on drawings as she did. She didn't care much about doing so.

Ashley starts nibbling at the food. She couldn't eat much with everything going around her. She was locked-up! The blonde takes the tray and puts it on the nightstand right next to the bed. Ashley lays down, having no energy to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Ashley awakens some time later. It was still sunny out so she only assumed that it was an hours worth of time that she had slept. She looks around, seeing nothing has changed. The blonde look out the window, seeing something outside. She crawls over on her hands and knees on the mattress and looks down, seeing a black wolf with red eyes. She gives a confused look as the wolf was telling her to follow it. Ashley didn't know if she could. She tries to open the window and saw that it was actually unlocked, unlike eariler.<p>

She opens it and swings it like a door to the side. There was a thick tree branck that was by the window and she didn't know it she couldn cross it without slipping or not. If she fell, there was more to risk that a broken bone.

She goes back inside the dorm and goes over to the door, checking to see if it was unlock by any chance; it wasn't.

Ashley swears under her breathe and goes back over. She crawls out onto the ledge and steps over the window-seal. She quickly grabs onto an upper branch that was large enough for her to take a good grip on.

_'Oh lord! If you can hear me, please don't let me fall!' _She thought to herself as she begins to walk on the branch, step by step. _'Okay, so far so good, just look straight...the bark is your goal...focus on your goal Ashley!' _She tells herself in her mind. Her foot slips and she almost swings off the bark. Her foot flew off and her other one was trying to stay on the branch under her, on her tip-toes. She hung on for dear life. When she was swinging, her glasses flew off and it the ground.

"Fuck beans!" She says as she was now partly blind. Her breathing hitched as she was now getting terrified. Her foot returns to her control and she puts it back on the branch. She slomps forward, still hanging on and she was now trying to calm down. "Calm down Ashley...remember, your mom was able to run away from a snake when she was seven months pregnant with you," she reminds herself. "Now you can do this...just focus." She says and started stepping slowly. Her movements were more stiff as she moves herself closer to the bark.

She looks down and her vision doubles. She instantly regrets it and clings onto the branch tighter. Her heart raced, her palms were becoming sweaty, her legs shaking.

_"I think we have an emergency...I think we have an emergency..._

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on..." _

Ashley started to sing to herself. Gaining back some confidence.

_"So are you listening?...So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on..."_

Ashley starts moving again, her eyes close and she only slides her feet against the bark, her upper stregthen now pulling her like a pulley. She makes it and she opens her eyes and she hugs the brown bark, feeling the dryness of the tree. She looks down and started to try to think of a way to get down safely, and before anyone saw her that may put her back in the room.

_"This is an emergency... So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_That no one cares to talk about it,_

_Talk about it."_

Ashley lowers herself on each branch and kept singing to herself. Singing to herself kept her calm and more focused. When she gets down, she jumps since it wasn't a big drop.

"SAFE!" She says happily but quietly. She looks over and saw that thw very wolf that lured her out of the room in the first place. The wolf goes over and picks up the edge of the glasses that holds the accessory to her face. It walks over and sits like it it was trained to do so.

Ashley raises her eyebrow and then she shakes it off and smiles. She kneels down and offers her hand, in which the wolf places the glasses. She wipes off the edges and the lens with her shirt and places it on her face. "Much better...thank you...wolfie." She says and pets the black furred wolf. The wolf wags its tail and seemed to enjoy her petting.

"It's funny, you remind me of Gypsy...my dog back in West Virginia." She says.

The wolf backs up, pulling away from Ashley and started to walk off. It stops of a moment and nods towards the direction it was heading. She goes over, as she step, her lifted her knees up unusally higher than normal. Ashley's knees felt like they has metal braces around them from the knee, down. She could even invision them as if they truly were wrapped around her legs.

The wolf starts off again and Ashley was walking after it...

At the same time, Maria was looking out the window that Ashley had snuck out of. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was smirking. _'So...she has Kuran's help huh? What an intersting development.'_

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu was on a search mission. His subject: Ashley Haycraft. His objective: Confirm Ultrasound photo and of pregnancy.<p>

He ran through the grounds, something he doesn't do as much as he should. He'd been looked for hours and she wasn't in sight.

"Zero!" Yuki shouts as she runs over to him. "I'm surprise that you're actually doing you job for once without being told." She says as she stops in front of him.

"Where's Ashley?"

"Huh?...Oh I haven't see her today." Yuki says, looking around some. "Why? Did something happen?" She asks out of curiousity.

"Something did...or something will..." He says.

"Zero...you didn't...do _that _to her again, did you"? Yuki asks and Zero's eyes widen.

"NO! What? You honestly have to ask me that now?" Zero snaps at the girl. "That I would rape Ashley again?"

Yuki backs away some in fear. "I'm sorry Zero. It was only a question...and she's been through enough."

"She's going to go through more in the next few months." Zero says.

"Why do you say that Zero?" Yuki asks.

The wind shifts and the leaves blow through their hair and leaves fly by carelessly.

"Ashley's pregnant." Zero simply says and started off searching for her. Yuki's eyes widen and she starts chasing after Zero once more, wanting to know more.

"Wait up Wolfie!" A voice shouted in English. Zero and Yuki look over and in the distance, they see black figure running and a blonde girl chasing after it.

"Isn't that?"

"ASHLEY!" Zero shouts and it seemed that the girl didn't hear them, as she didn't even look at them and was still after the wolf.

He goes after her and Yuki was following as well.

* * *

><p>What will happen now?<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 9: Trust

Hiya everyone and welcome back to "Beast in Human Form."

To CamoSunBun: Thank you for your review ^_^

To KandaYuu-DarknessDevours: Thanks for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 9

The sound of claw paws tapping the ground as they each the ground seemed to echoed. The red eyes of the beast seemed to glowed in the moonlight as it suddenly stops, and turns its head back.

Ashley was running after the wolf. She felt like she needed to thank the wolf. It didn't seem like a normal wolf, that was for sure. She stops and puts her hands on her knees, breathing deeply as she did, stumbling a bit, trying to stay on her two feet.

"Slow down...don't have the energy like I used to..." She says with each breath. She looks up and saw that she was in front of the Moon Dorms, where the night students stayed. The gates were bar and closed. Ashley frown some, she suspected that night class would be in class now and it seemed strange that the wolf would lead her to a place she was techinally banned from.

Meanwhile, Zero and Yuki were closing in on Ashley. Zero ducks down and forces Yuki to get down as well.

"Zero!" She says shouting in a whisper.

"Shh." He says, wanting to know what was going on. Direct confrotation wasn't the best plan due to how Ashley feels about the level D at the moment.

Ashley goes to the bars, putting her hand to the cold metal. It felt good on her hot skin, cooling to the touch. She didn't even realize that there was anyone watching from inside the gate. From the shadows, a man wearing a dark cloak steps out.

"Who are you?"

Ashley jumps backwards in fright, holding her chest. "HOLY SHIT!" She says and tries to not fall on the ground. She steadies herself and looks at the man.

"I'm sorry for that..." The American spoke. "But I was following this wolf-"

"What wolf?" The man asks. The American was about to point out but she didn't see the wolf that lead her to this place. "I...uh...sorry about this!" She says, shaking the back of her head sheepishly.

The gate keeper looks at the girl and asks, "are you Ashley Haycraft?"

Ashley blinks and nods. "I am."

"Then you're expected inside, you can go in." He says and opens the gates for the lass. The doors made a creaking sound and Ashley looks inside before turning back to the hooded man. "Thank you sir." She says and heads inside.

Zero and Yuki moved out and started walking towards the gates while they were still open, Ashley not even noticing them.

* * *

><p>When Ashley reaches the front door of the dorms, she knocks on the door with her knuckle. The door cracked open and she blinks some, pushing it in slowly as she tried to peek inside. The place looked rather dark, but then again, it was night time.<p>

"Uh...hello?" She asks as she opens it all the way.

The lights come on and a maid was waiting for her. "Welcome Haycraft-san." She spoke cheerfully. Ashley was taken in but surprise and was shaken, frighten even. She shakes herself out of the shock and looks at the woman.

"Are you okay dear?" She asks and Ashley felt really stupid.

"Yeah...I suppose I am now...but I'm kinda hungry." Ashley says, smiling fakely with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry dear, we have food to accumadate you during your stay here. Along with clothes and even a bath." The maid spoke.

"Really? That'd be great...thanks a lot." Ashley says in relief.

"Please, don't thank me, thank Lord Kuran."

Ashley tilts her head in confusing. "Oh! you mean Kaname! Yeah, I'll thank him when I see him...but first...some food please." She says, her stomach growling loudly. She puts her hand on her still flat stomach with achiness.

"Just follow me sweetheart." The maid says and leads Ashley towards the dining area of the dormitories.

Ashley follows her, dragging her feet a bit due to exhaustion. "Hey, could you do me a favor and not call me 'sweetheart' or 'sweetie,' " Ashley asks.

The maid looks back at her. "Yes but may I ask why not?"

"It's just a pet peeve of mine." Ashley replies.

* * *

><p>Zero and Yuki were crouching down by a window and they peek in to see a distrubing sight...<p>

Ashley eating like a pig.

She was shoving down chicken and food that would normally be found in America in her mouth. Yuki gags some as she ate while Zero just stared.

"My kami...how can she eat like that?" Yuki asks.

"Well, she is eating for two now." Zero spoke, not removing his eyes off the girl. "Be glad she's even eating anyway, before, she wouldn't eat." The hunter spoke.

"And who's fault was that?" Yuki asks and Zero winces from that. Yuki tries to take back what she said. "No, not what I meant, I mean it was her choice not to eat!" She whisper-yelled.

Ashley looks over and out the window, she sees the tops of Zero's and Yuki's heads. She swallows the food she had in her mouth and goes over to the window, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She opens the window and asks, "what are you guys doing?"

Yuki shakens some and Zero up and sees Ashley in her blue eyes. The level D looked passed the lens of her glasses and thought that her eyes are beautiful and when the sadden but his presence, he ached.

"Wondering why you are over here, you know that being in the Moon Dorms is forbidden to Day class students." Yuki suddenly spoke up, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. Yuki crosses her arms across her chest and pouted a bit. "We'll take you back to your dorm but you are on a warning."

Ashley lowered her eyes. "You don't understand why I'm here...Maria Kurenai..." Ashley was about to explain but she sighs. "No, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, would you?"

"Told us what?" Zero, who'd remained quiet until now, asked.

Ashley shook her head a bit. "I'm tired...and I wanna be alone right now...Kaname brought me here...and that's the reason why I'm here okay, I'll be in class tomorrow morning, that's all you need to know about, goodnight." Ashley says and shuts the window on them, locking it and walks away from the window. Zero wanted to break that window into tiny pieces and make Ashley listen to him but he couldn't do that, and her knew it.

Zero starts running over to the front of the dorms to enter at the front when he sees all the night class students going inside. Every night class student looks over and questioned among themselves why the displinary committee was there at their dorm.

Kaname looks over and glared at the level D. "Zero, what are you doing here?" He asks, holding back his distaste for him. Kaname turns to the Night Class students and waves them to go inside.

"You mean Ashley?" Kaname says and he looks over at Yuki and gently smiles. "Hello there Yuki."

Yuki blushes some. "Hi Kaname...but why is Ashley in the Moon Dorms, she'll get in trouble."

"I think she got in trouble when she met Zero. I'm going inside now, good night Yuki." Kaname says, dismissing the both of them. Since Kaname was the last one in the dorms, the maid closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ashley was sitting in the small lodge area in the dorms. The night class students were keeping their distance from the girl and Ashley felt extremely awkward.<p>

Kaname walks up to the girl. "How are you feeling Ashley?" He asks and offers his hand for her.

Ashley laughs a bit. "I've had a few interesting last few evenings...can we talk in private?" Ashley asks as she took his hand and gets up.

"I notice," he says and Ashley blinks in confusion. Kaname leans down to her ear and whispers, "you're clothes are dirty."

Ashley gaze lowered. "I don't doubt it...I had to climb down a tree and escape two psychopaths." She said, ashamed.

Kaname places his hand on her shoulder and started to escort her up the stairs. Kaname looks down at the others, giving them a 'knowing' expression; one of seriousness and silence.

Ashley lays herself down on Kaname's bed. She snuggles into the comfortable pillows, hugging one on them and moans a bit in delight. She starts giggling a bit and Kaname was a bit surprised by it. After everything she'd been through, she was smiling, something Kaname never thought he'd see from her. She looks beautiful with a smile.

"You're in a good mood surprisingly." Kaname says as he sits on his mattress next to the girl.

Ashley looks up at him. "Yeah, I guess I am...and I don't know why." She says and her smile started to fade. "I guess I should tell you what happened...that girl Maria and some guy name Ichiru took me to their dorms and locked me in one of the rooms...they said something about using me as bait for Zero...I really don't know what's going on but...I'm glad I'm outta there." Ashley says in relief.

Kaname knew exactly what she meant, after all, he was the one who'd sent the wolf after her. It was his shadow wolf he can form and he was the one that lead her to the Moon Dorms.

"I'm glad you are alright Ashley." Kaname says.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you and all your kindness Kaname." Ashley says truthfully. "You've been there for me when I really needed someone...you're a true friend." She spoke and looks down a bit. What she didn't know was that Kaname was doing this for selfish reasons. He loves Yuki, but he was starting to fall for Ashley...and he was completely aware of this.

He climbs over Ashley some and she was turned on her back. She looks at Kaname in his brown eyes. The pureblood looks over the girl, noticing her redness in her cheeks, but also the thin look in her face.

"Kaname." Ashley says, but not out of fear or lust, but just to get his attention.

Kaname cups her cheek and when he was leaning down for a kiss, Ashley stops him, "what are you doing?" She simply asked. There was no real emotion in her voice at this time. She was not afraid of Kaname...he'd been too good to her. Kaname stops and pulls away from the girl.

"I'm sorry for that." He says, sitting completely up now. "Did I scare you?"

Ashley shakes her head. "No. I'm fine." She sits up and crosses her legs indian-style. She was, she didn't have any flashbacks with Zero and those awful nights and when she was with Kaname, she felt safe. There was a matter that she needed to talk to him about though.

"Kaname...I thought this over some...and I decided that wanted to go back home to America." She spoke with some saddness in her voice.

Kaname looks at her. "Why? You have some more time."

Ashley shakes her head. "I don't though, I have a lot to do...I still haven't completely dealt with the loss of my family and I need to finish school...this may sound selfish but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She asked. This was a lot that she had asked someone to do for her.

"I'll go with you to America, but only if you do something for me." Kaname says.

"Sure, what is?" Ashley ask.

"Dance with me at the ball."

* * *

><p>Oh wow...sorry my writing has taken me forever, but I've been busy as hell!<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 10: Events Prior the Ball

Hello and welcome back Beast in Human Form

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

Beast in Human Form

Chapter 10

The sound of a piano played in the dorm room. Ashley had her laptop on and she was listening to the song 'Love Death Birth' from the Breaking Dawn soundtrack (1). As she listened, she opens a white box that was tied with a silky red bow. She pulls on the ribbon and lifts the box lid up, revealing white tissue paper. The American parts the paper away and reveals a beautiful red dress. It was a strap-less, red, princess dress. She lifts it up and holds it to the mirror.

_"Sure Kaname, I don't mind dancing with you at the ball, I love dancing and we are just friends so it's okay right?"_

The girl didn't know how hurt he probably was until she saw it in his eyes. She regrets saying it but she also didn't want to give him mixed feelings about everything.

The shift in the music, reminded Ashley of the part in the movie when Bella is thinking back as she was transforming into a vampire, as she looked at her entire life. She started to think back at her entire stay in Cross Academy, how sad and pathetic she was and how Zero hurt her and how Kaname treated her so well. It made her question everything her knew.

She sighs a bit, dropping the formal gown on the ground and she goes over to her desk, lifting up her random book (2), looking at the last page, where she had placed the picture of the ultrasound and her eyes widen in horror, seeing the picture was gone.

"MESU MUSUKO NO!" (3)

* * *

><p>Zero lays on his mattress ans looks at the picture in his hand, just upon his head. It was so..surreal to be expecting a child. He honestly had no idea and he knows that Ashley is regretting this ever happening. She was type of girl who had dreams and the sky was the limit.<p>

He royally screwed the pooch with this.

He didn't want a child, espeically now..especially with someone whom he'd hurt. He can just picture that in the future, Ashley would treat the baby badly because the child was conceived through rape. Zero didn't want that. Plus the child would be part vampire. Some forklore stated that a human carrying vampire children could be in danger because the baby would drain them of nutritions and end up killing them from the inside out.

Ashley was already anemic from what he knows...plus pregnant!

He needed to confront her about this! He was the father! He looks over at the dawn approaching. The vampire sits up, sighing and groaned in the sudden triedness he was experiencing. This wasn't the first time he'd stayed up throught the night, tonight's just seem more exhausting then usual.

He brings his hand to his face, picturing Ashley's smile he'd only seen once. She really was attractive, her blue eyes, her golden hair. She was easy to pick out in a crowd of people.

The hunter starts to crave for her blood once more. He yanks on his white dress collar, revealing his tattoo glow as red as his blood-lust eyes. His fangs start to grow and sharpen, wanting to bite on the precious neck.

_"NO! ZERO STOP! IT HURTS!" _

Zero remembers hearing her pleas for him to stop. He couldn't remember exactly when it happened but he remembers the look of fear in her eyes.

The vampire seemed so out of it that he didn't even realize that someone was watching him outside the window...

* * *

><p>The following morning, Yuki looks over her shoulders at her desk. She spots that not only Zero's spot was empty, but also Ashley's.<p>

Was she really worried? She could only assume for Zero's sake, she was. It wasn't that she didn't care for Ashley, it was just, she knew Zero longer and was therefore, on his side no matter what. Ashley was still a stranger to her. There was also a hint of jealously because she had gotten so close with Kaname.

She sits up some more in deep thought. _"What if...Ashley's been sleeping with Kaname when Zero did all that?" _Yuki asked herself. _"Could Kaname be...NO!" _The girl shakes her head in negativity. _"Kaname wouldn't do that! He's so...not like that!" _

Yori was watching her friend in worry as she shook her head and started to hit herself. It was normal Yuki Cross behavior but this was really weird to watch.

* * *

><p>Ashley walks up to the head master's door and knocks on it. She had woken up that morning with a note taped to her door from the Head Master himself, requesting her to his office. Whenever she was sent to the prinicipal's office in America, most of the time it was a good thing, but there were a few cases in which it was a bad thing. Every time she was called, her heart beat in nervousness.<p>

"Come in."

The blonde girl opens the door slowly, peering in before opening it widely, seeing the head master at his desk at the end of the room. She walks in some and closes it behind her. Blue eyes scanned the room before they were dead set on a sliverette she failed to see earlier.

Zero Kiryu.

Her eyes instantly lowered in shame. "Can...I help you with something sir?" She asked the head master timidly.

The head master noticed the girl's nervousness quickly and he felt bad for the girl. With Zero in the room, this made for an awkward position. He gives a stern approach for the matter.

"Ashley, do you know why I asked you here?" The head master asks calmly.

"I...can only guess..." She spoke. "Am I...in trouble for everything?" The American didn't knwo why she asked that. It was a stupid question, but she felt so guilty and she didn't know why.

"Trouble? For being pregnant? Of course not." The Head Master says and her eyes widen on horror.

"So you know...then that means..." Ashley looks over and sees Zero. She looked like she was about to cry. "You...also know."

Zero reaches in his pocket and pull out the picture he had taken from her random book. Ashley felt weak in her knees and she falls on them in defeat. She had broken down.

Kaien and Zero rushed over to her, to make sure she was okay, only to see her tears.

"Ashley!" Kaien says, holding her up by her shoulders as she began to wipe her tears with her black sleeve.

"I don't know why I'm crying...but I understand if you want to expel me from this academy." She says as Kaien helps her stand.

"Expel you? I would never do such a thing! Here, I'll take you to my home area and I'll make you something to eat okay? You look like you're losing weight and you shouldn't be with a baby on the way." Kaien says, trying to cheer her up.

Zero watches her and Kaien leave the room and he decided to follow them.

Ashley was sitting down in the living room of the Head Master's home. She had removed her glasses and was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Zero sits down beside her and watches her for a moment.

The girl looked over and turned to him. "Do...you hate me?"

Zero remained quiet, a little shocked at the question. "Why do you ask?"

Ashley lowered her eyes once more. "Because...I got pregnant...I'm keeping the baby, by the way."

Zero looked away from his victim and locked his fingers together as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry Ashley."

Ashley release a breath through her nose, and half-smiled a bit. "At least...you apologized. Well Zero. I decided to go back to West Virginia...I know you wouldn't want anything to me or the baby." Ashley says.

"It's not that." Zero spoke and turn his head to her. "Do you really want a child made from rape?"

Ashley glups. "I don't want to think of my child like that Zero...yes it's true, but I couldn't live with myself if I had an abortion, or if I gave my child up for adoption. I'll sacrifice whatever I have to for my baby."

"Even your body?" Zero asks and inched towards her. "Even your life?" He asks and crawls on top of her.

Fear was building up in the girl as he did so. "Get off me or I'll scream!" Ashley says and she feels a hand on her stomach; Zero's hand.

"Our baby...will be part vampire...I was raised a hunter, I'm suppose to kill off any threat to the human race." Zero says sternly.

"You're a hypocrite...you're a danger to humans!" Ashley says Zero knew she was right.

"Which is why I'm allowing 'it' to live...my child..."

Ashley snaps and raises her knee upwards, hitting him him where the sun down shine. She then tosses him off her as he winced in pain, holding his privates. She rolls off and onto her feet and snatches the gun in his holster, setting it and holding it to Zero, aiming it.

"MY CHILD IS NOT AN 'IT' YOU SON OF A BITCH! IT'S A BABY! MY BABY! MY CHILD MAY HAVE COME EARILER THEN EXPECTED BUT MY CHILD WILL BE LOVED BY ME! I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH OF A FATHER GROWING UP BUT I CAME OUT OKAY AND SO WILL MY CHILD!" Ashley yelled at him.

Zero looks up and he didn't fear the bloody rose in her hands. He wanted her to pull the trigger.

Kaien runs in the room and saw the scene taking place. He walks over and offers his hand out. "Ashley...give me the gun."

The girl hesitates but she gives Kaien the gun. The look of exhaustion and sheer guilt was all over her face. "I'm sorry...I...didn't mean too-"

She was cut off by Kaien. "It's okay Ashley, now, let's go eat. Zero, will you join us?"

Zero shakes his head. "I'll be going to Cross-over. Ashley...I'll see you at the ball."

The level D starts to leave out the area and Ashley only grew worried.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed...Ashley hadn't heard anything from Zero or Kaname. She didn't mind them having space, but without Kaname, she kinda felt lonely. The girl was in her uniform attire and she holds a broom in her hands. She blinks some, trying to stop seeing double.<p>

"HAYCRAFT! NO SLACKING OFF!" The class president yells and Ashley snaps out of her thoughts. She was suppose to be helping set up for the ball and her job was sweeping. When the president turned around to yell at some more students, she sticks her tongue out. The dude always seemed to have a stick up his ass.

"Don't take it personally Ashley." Yori says as she was behind the American and was holding a box of decroations.

"Oh I'm not...in fact it could be worse." Ashley says, jokingly. The two girls look over and see the president yelling at Yuki who was just sitting down, practically doing nothing. "I could be Yuki, getting my ear chewed off by him."

The door suddenly opens and Zero was standing there, panting heavily.

"Hey, isn't that blood?"

"Was there a fight?"

"What happened to Zero?"

Students were asking many questions among themselves and Ashley groans a bit. She was having a peacefully day without him. Zero just walks through and Yuki gets up and follows him to the closet.

Ashley ignores them and just continued to sweep. She gets the dirt into a small pile when she realizes she doesn't have a pan to sweep it into. She rolls her eyes and whispers 'damn it' to herself.

"Say, Yori, could you do me a favor and grab a pan for me please?" Ashley asks with a childish grin.

"I would but-"

"YORI! OVER HERE NOW!" The president shouts demandly.

"I gotta go." The girl sighs and walks over with the box of decroations.

Ashley sighs and goes over to the closet and sets the broom against the wall. She opens the closet door and when she did see looks over to see Zero drinking Yuki's blood. The girl couldn't believe it...it kinda felt like Zero was...cheating on her.

_"Why do I feel like this?...It's not jealously...it's anger...but it's not towards Zero..." _Ashley thought as she shuts the door, letting the three of them be in the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ashley asks in anger.

Zero looks over with a mouth full of blood and Yuki holds the place where Zero bite into her. Anger was in Ashley's eyes as she goes over to Zero. "What? Was I never enough?" She asks as she pushed him against the wall.

"Ashley don't!" Yuki says and Ashley turns to her.

"Oh, and how long has this been going on?" She asks. Yuki lowers her eyes and says, "since that night you...saved me."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "SINCE THEN?" She shouts and Zero straightens himself out. "So all those times that you used me to be you're fucking blood whore, you also had one on the side? What? Was I not good enough for you or are you really that much of a monster?" Ashley asks and slaps him.

Yuki gets behind her and tries to hold her back. "ASHLEY STOP THIS!"

"I GOT RAPED FROM YOU! I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD BECAUSE OF THAT MESS!" Ashley shouts as Yuki drags her away from him. However, there was only so much room in that closet. Ashley was struggling against the girl and she asks Yuki, "And you! Did he ever rape you? Or was that all he did was take your blood?"

Yuki lowers her eyes. "All he did was take my blood...because I willing gave it to him from the very beginning."

Ashley felt her world shatter around her once again. "ZERO TOLD ME THAT IF I GAVE HIM MY BODY AND BLOOD, HE WOULDN'T TAKE ANY OF YOURS!" Ashley says truthfully. This entire time, Ashley believed that she was saving a life...Yuki's life. She was wrong.

Zero looks at the girl with sad eyes. He did lie to her, he did use the both of them, but he used Ashley more than Yuki.

Ashley yanks away and she looks at both Yuki and Zero. Tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to cry once more.

"I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU BOTH HAVE LIED TO ME AND I HATE YOU BOTH! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF EITHER OF YOU!" Ashley says and opens the door of the closet and runs out, holding her face as she cried, unable to stop the raging hormones. All the students watched as the girl ran and cried herself out of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>-Later that Night-<p>

As all the day class students were getting ready for the ball, one student was hiding herself from the rest of the world...

Her phone was off, laptop was shut down, and her door and windows were locked. Ashley even covered them with the curtains. She, herself, was under the bedsheets and laying in bed. The blonde didn't have her glasses in as she laid her head on her pillow and curled into a ball like a baby.

She no longer cared if Kaname went with her to America, she was selfish when she asked anyway. The girl was in no condition to be going to balls or parties anyways. She was with child and she needed her rest. Her face was tear stained and she stared at the glowing orb in the sky that was covered by the curtains.

Off in the distance, she can hear the music being played at the ball.

* * *

><p>"Zero!" The head master shouts in his characterstic way. "My my, you're awfully moody."<p>

The vampire hunter ignores the man and remained standing were he was at the door. The head master switches to a more serious mood. "So, where the mommy-to-be? She really shouldn't be late!"

"I don't think Ashley will be coming." Zero says.

"WHAT! WHY NOT?" Kaien asks tearfully.

Zero doesn't say anything and continued standing.

"I'm sure whatever you did, she would ignore it and come anyway." Kaien says.

"There's more too it then that." Zero says solemnly.

Kaien shakes his head. "Although many students come here of there own request, it is maintory that all students attend the ball Zero. If Ashley doesn't show up, she'll not only miss a chance at dancing and having fun, but she'll also be in trouble." Kaien says. "So, I'm going to order you to go get her."

Zero sighs. "She told me herself she hates me."

"I'll go get her." Kaname says as he was about to go in the ballroom.

Zero growls. "No, I will."

"I really don't think she wants anything to do with you Zero...I'll be right back." Kaname says and started to head off.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock.<p>

Ashley narrows her eyes to the door but other then that, she refused to move. All of the crying she had done had given her a major headache and she was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"Ashley, you in there?" It was Kaname's voice.

Somehow, hearing that voice, made Ashley feel more at ease. More knocking and Ashley gets up and opens the door. She was in her pajamas which was night shorts and a black tank top. She unlocks her door and opens it.

"What Kaname?" She asks, tired and a bit cranky.

Kaname smiles warmly at the girl. "I thought we were to go to the ball together. However, you don't look well."

Ashley shuts her eyes. "Probably not, I feel like crap and I had a bad day." She says. "Why are you here?"

"You did know that students are techinally required to attend the ball." Kaname says.

Ashley leans against the doorway. "What, I'll get in trouble? I won't be here much longer anyways, I'm going back to West Virginia after semester ends which will be after the ball." She spoke sternly.

"One dance." Kaname says. "That's all I ask for."

Ashley sighs. "You're not going to quit until I give, won't you?"

"Not a chance."

"Fine, I'll put on my dress, but only one dance, no make up, no getting my hair done, just the dress and my nice flats." Ashley says as she shuts her door.

Kaname smiles at that. He'll have his dance with her after all.

* * *

><p>-At the Ball-<p>

The doors were wide open and Kaname walks in attended by Ashley in a beautiful red dress. She looked lovely in her dress. Her long blonde hair was curled a bit because of her hair being naturally curly and her white flats weren't see through the gown.

Everyone at the ball gazed in both envy and amazement at the two. Kaname was as handsome as always but his date was the major surprise.

Yuki and Zero, who were on guardian duty, looked up at the two. They looked like the perfect couple and both of them actually grew jealous. Zero wanted Ashley and Yuki wanted Kaname.

Kaname looks down at his date and smiles a bit. "Come, let's go dance Ashley."

"Yeah." Ashley says in a monotone voice. The soon the dance was over, the sooner she could crawl back into her dorm.

Kaname leads her to the center of the dance floor and a new waltz song plays. Kaname and Ashley both get into position and the two started to dance. Ashley had barely ever waltz and it felt awkward for her to do it.

"Something wrong Ashley?" Kaname whispers to her.

"It's just...this isn't a dance I'm familiar with." Ashley whispers and they turned.

"You're doing a lovely job dancing though, I never would have guess." Kaname comments.

Ashley blushes slightly and she stops her feet, nearly causing her to fall over. Kaname stops his dancing and asks if she was alright.

"Yeah...but, can I show you a dance we do in America?" Ashley asks.

Kaname nods once and Ashley takes Kaname's hands and places them on her lower back, on her hips. She then reaches up and holds her hands to together around his neck.

"There...and then we sway with the music." She whispers. "This is how we dance at prom...it's the closeness that everyone likes." Ashley says and she smiles warmly.

* * *

><p>(1) Yeah I know...but its a good song<p>

(2) A Random book is basically like a diary and a compostion book mixed. I have one and it has drawings, quotes, and other stuff in it. It's considered a diary because it contains some of the most special moments in it.

(3) This translates to "SON OF A BITCH!" When you wanna learn a new language, most people wanna learn the swear words.

I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 11: The Ball

Hi and welcome back!

**Please read the Author's Notes at the bottom of the chapter, thank you ^_^**

To Lady Syndra: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Akiko Kashikoi: Thank you for your review ^_^

To rabiosarabiosa: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 11

Dancing with Kaname was not what Ashley had expected it to be. It was fun and a little romantic. The blonde girl always admired when a man can dance and she was now blushing slightly. Her gaze lowers some, she didn't want Kaname to see her blush, after she had made it clear that they were merely friends.

Kaname smiles warmly and removes a hand from her hips and lifts her chin with it. There was the hint of red in her pale cheeks, under her black-rimmed glasses.

"You look beautiful Ashley." Kaname says to her in a soft and gentle voice.

Ashley looks away, smiling in embarrassment, "you are too kind Kaname."

The Night Class and Day Class both watched in amusement. It was rare for Kaname to be dancing, even for a school ball. Ruka, a loyal Kaname admirer, watched in envy as the day class girl danced with him. It seemed that she developed jealousy for her earlier though, as it seemed that Kaname had spend his time in his room, looking over her picture fondly. She had discovered this, when she was picking up papers for his room, on the night she went in to receive a form of punishment, much like Aido did, that evening earlier ((The part went Takuma's Grandfather came to visit, that scene)).

Aido and Akatsuki watched their pureblood lord dance. Only Aido knew more about the American girl, probably even more than she knew about herself. Aido even knew about Ashley's condition. Which made him even more curious as to why Kaname would still want to be with her.

Zero Kiryu kept his trained eyes on Ashley's movements. How she'd look up past her glasses to look Kaname in the eye as they moved. How she had a hint of blush on her cheeks and a scents of innocence. Kaname takes Ashley hands back into waltz position and picks up the tempo of their dancing. Ashley was a bit thrown off by it but she allowed him to lead, after all he was the male.

Zero watched also how her red dress swayed and how it made traces of the red as she turns, like red ribbion shown brightly in the darkness.

The two dance and after the song was over, Ashley was first to let go on him. She laughs some. "Well that was fun." She says, a bit out of breath. Kaname lets her go and the pureblood steps back.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink or eat? You're a bit pale." Kaname says.

Ashley cups her cheeks, feeling her face a bit skinner then before the pregnancy. "Oh, I'll get it myself Kaname." Ashley says, laughing it off and started to walk towards the food tables. She turns around a bit and says, "meet me outside on the terris, okay!" Ashley says, a bit happier then usual.

Kaname continues to smile for her and he nods at her request.

Ashley walks over and started to get a plate of food, such as the small cheese squares and crackers. She was getting a cup for her punch when a few girls go over to her from behind.

"Say Ashley! Why are you so special?" A girl in a sapphire dress asks.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ashley asks. She didn't like the girls' attitude at all.

"WHY WERE YOU THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DANCE WITH KANAME-SENPAI?" They asked in anger.

"Uh...he asked." Ashley merely replies. She was more confused at this point than angry at the moment. Her expression was of utter confusion. She never saw Kaname as nothing more than a friend. One of the girl sneaks behind Ashley and grabs the punch bowl, lifting it up and pouring it over Ashley's head. The pink juice pours over the blonde hair and all over the red dress, making Ashley scream a bit just from the shock of someone actually doing that.

Everyone turns towards her direction and all the Day Class students started to laugh. Ashley flinks some of the juice off her with her hands and she looks up, seeing all the laughing faces of the Most of the Day Class students, and even some of the Night Class were chuckling. The headmaster, who was still at the dance at this time, Zero Kiryu, and Yuki look over and they see the girl covered in punch. They rushed over and the headmaster gets serious.

"Alright, I want your names girls." He says addressing the girls who were surrounding Ashley and laughing. "You're all in trouble."

Zero goes over and offers his hand to Ashley, which she blindly takes. The girl had shut her eyes because the juice was getting in her eyes and burning her eyes, even with glasses on. He starts taking her out of the ballroom and Yuki watches with sadness in her eyes. Even with that though, she starts to look for Kaname.

* * *

><p>Zero was running the water in the restroom, running it over a wash cloth. When he gets it wet enough, he rings it out and goes over to the girl sitting on the toilet seat with the lid down, holding her head, taking deep breathes and what looked like she was crying.<p>

The hunter kneels down in front of her and starts wiping her face softly, starting with her cheeks. It was awkward really. Ashley had screamed that she had hated him and here he was, helping her clean up. Ashley had removed her specs; they too, needed to be cleaned.

"Thanks." She says in a whisper.

"Don't think anything about it." Zero merely says as he moves the rag over and Ashley places her hand over his. Zero nearly blushes.

"Sorry...but I can get it from here." Ashley says as she takes the cloth from him and starts to wash her face and rubbing her eyes, trying to get the juice out. "Thanks for the gesture though."

"Stop thanking me." Zero says and gets up.

"Zero wait." Ashley says as she reached out for him, taking hold of his sleeve. "I'm sorry...for saying I hate you...I don't really hate anyone...I was just angry." She says softly. "And...I blame hormones." She looks up with teary eyes. "I don't want to hate you, you're my child's father after all."

It was sinking in that he was going to be someone's dad. He looks back, down in Ashley's eyes and he saw the softness in them that he never saw in anyone else, not even Yuki.

Ashley stands up and still holding his hand, she interlocks her fingers with his. "Zero...I've been a bitch...haven't I?" She asks.

"No, you haven't. You can make do whatever you want Ashley...because you're my victim."

Ashley looks away. "I'm going back home...and that's where I plan on having the baby...if you want to be in...their life...you can come with me..."

"I can't do that Ashley..." Zero says in sorrow.

"...then I guess...you'll never see your child then..." She spoke and released his hand.

* * *

><p>Months have passed. Ashley was walking inside her empty house. It was one she had grown up in since she was a child and it no longer felt like home. She walks through the living room, dropping her school bag carelessly and climbs the stairs to the upper level. When she reached the top, she looks over to her right, looking into her older brother's room that was now practically empty since she had to sell most of his belongings to help support herself. She turns away and walking through the kitchen, she turns to the hallway and looks into her mother's room. The room was a calm, blue color that had become the nursey room. There was a white crib against the wall and some toys and diapers that she started to get since she returned to the states. She shuts the door and walks to her room, the lavendar walls mocked her of the innocence she lost and all the stuffed animals remained her that she was no longer a child anymore.<p>

She goes over to the bed, the mattress that belonged to her mother since she got rid of her old one along with the headboard and most of her stuff she didn't need.

Ashley removes her baggy sweatshirt, revealing her bludging, seven month stomach. The school year in West Virginia was almost over and she was soon graduating since she was a senior when she had left American and she still contained the credits to graduate. Her arms were bone skinny and she looked sick. No one had knew of what had happened in Japan or that she was with child. Since the sweatshirt was a XL, it made her arms look baggy and fatter and the same for her stomach.

Her friend had had her child but that was all she had heard. Her best friend...or rather, ex-friend, had completely ignored her and started to gang up on her, along with this other girl whom was with child as well.

Ashley had been stressed out and she lays down on her mother's bed, feeling the cool material against her feverish face and starts crying to herself. She'd also been dealing with her family's death and trying to support herself.

The girl managed to fall asleep for a few hours before having to get up to go to work, to support herself and her unborn baby...

* * *

><p>Okay so how was it? Now I'm thinking about doing a bit of a timeskip! I'm not sure if I will have a birth scene or not...<p>

What do you guys think? Please leave a review, tell me what you think. Sorry it was a short chapter!

Also, I want to thank all of you who've sign and suppot the petition, it means a lot to authors on the site.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 12: Dying in Hell

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form."

Okay before I begin, there is event that takes place in this chapter that actually happened. I experienced this (not pregnancy) but if you know of what I'm referring to, then you'd know how much it SUCKED. If you know what I'm referring too, post it a review and I'll comfirm or deny if you are right!

To Midnight Enforcer: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 'Guest': Haha, well then you might really hate Zero after this chapter. Thank you for your review ^_^

To 'Guest': I'm sorry for not updating! I have a lot going on!

To FEARFLUFFY: The birthing scene will have to next chapter, sorry...I don't wanna die! How else will the story continue then?

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 12

The hills were a vibrant green, and the house was a grayish-blue with the paint chipping on it. It was hard to say how old this house was when Ashley's grandparents got the house when she was a year old, but it was pretty old. Inside, there lived only one person. A five month pregnant girl who was sweating a storm. It was July and due to a massive break of storms, almost ninety-percent of West Virginia's power was out. This left Ashley in a very dark and very lonely house. She was laying on the couch, trying to fan herself off with a paper folder she managed to find.

To say she was miersable was an understatement. She wore her blue and white stripped dress that went to her knees. Her belly, was fairly larger then a few months ago, and aching. She turns to her side, feeling another wave of pain come to her. She screams, gripping the pillow under her.

Ashley swore up and down that she was going die. Her morning sickness only increased with the 100 degree weather. Her head was pounding. She'd been getting headaches and such horrible nightmares. Her chest would feel like someone stuck a hole through it and ripped out her heart. She'd wake up in such sweat and feeling her heart beating faster.

She knew that something was seriously wrong now...

* * *

><p>Zero had just gotten out of the shower. He wore a plain white button shirt and jeans as he has his towel over his shoulders. He sits on the couch and Yuki was on the ground. She looks up and sees the silver haired hunter. Her cheeks puffed childishly.<p>

"It's about time you got out of the shower Zero!" She says as she grabs her items, which consents of a towel, her night gown and her underwear and bra. The brunette quickly heads to the restroom, leaving Zero to his thoughts.

Headmaster Cross comes through the other side. "Turn on the tv! Turn it on!" He says in a bit of a panic. He grabs the remote and started changing the channels until it was the international news.

"...and in America, there is a state-wide black out in West Virginia, and in some states surrounding it such as Kentucky, Ohio, and Virginia. About ninety percent of civilans are without power and power is said not to be restored until a few weeks." A reporter says.

Zero looks over at Cross. "Why on earth did you put this on?" He asks.

"Zero! How can you not be concerned for the mother of your child?!" Cross asks. The Hunter raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asks.

"Ashley is from West Virginia! She's pregnant and it's saying that it's in the hundreds degree wise!" Cross says, getting in his face and pointing at the television screen. "She's there! Probably by herself and who knows what could happen!"

"If you're so concerned why don't you go there yourself and check on her? What about calling her or something?"

"The phones have been disconnected! And YOUR THE FATHER OF HER CHILD! YOU NEED TO MAN UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBLITY." The headmaster was very clear when he said this.

Zero sweatdrops and then asks, "well how am I suppose to get to her? She's on the other half of the planet."

The headmaster grins childishly, "pack your bags, cause we're going to America."

* * *

><p>Ashley was currently trying to remove all the spoiled food that was in her fridge and trying not to gag at the same time. She never really realized how much food could stink, like rotten onions. It alsk sucked because she'd just spent over a hundred dollars for food for herself, and even though she can't keep it down, she had to try to feed herself.<p>

She gags and looks away as she was putting some lunch meat into the black trash bag. Chills ran down her spine, which wasn't good considering it was about a hundred degrees in her house. As soon as the food was put into five heavy bags, Ashley drags them to the back porch and double ties each bag so she could roll it down the small hill before it hits the driveway. Ashley holds her lower back, her pregnant belly emphaized at the action. She only wore a blue and white stripped dress because it was the 'coolest' thing she could afford to wear.

After all five bags are at the driveway, Ashley goes through the house, down the thirteen steps to the living room, and around the staircase to the other side and out the door. She grabs one bag and lifts it up some because if she dragged it against the gravel, the bag would rip and she didn't want to clean up spoiled food on the ground, espeically when she can't even bend over. One time was enough to make her exhausted but five times doing that was practically killing her.

She goes back inside and goes on her couch, and started to fan herself to get cooled off. Ashley remembered graduating just a few months ago, she was finally a high school graduate and she didn't really feel any different. Sure, it was nice and she got to see her friends (those who still talked to her) but it was heart breaking because no one was there for her. Her father didn't bothering showing up and everyone else was busy. She considered herself lucky enough to get a ride to graduation because her had a friend who's sister was graduation and her friend had to beg for a ride.

Ashley cried when she graduated because she couldn't celebrate it with her mother. Her and her mother were really close, like sisters only when Ashley did something wrong, did the mother-daughter role take over. Ashley was also ashamed because the last words to her were hurtful ones, and she wished that she could take it all back. The trip to Japan wasn't worth losing her family over.

The American looks over when her cellphone started to ring and she answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Ashley? Is that you?"_

"Wh-who is this?" Ashley's voice sounded upset, but that was because she'd been thinking back at her life and where she was at, not at who was over the phone.

_"It's me...Zero." _

"What do you want?" Ashley asks, surprised that Zero would call, but she'd become too numb to be surprised. Zero had really hurt her.

_"I'm in America, looking for you, what's your address?" _Zero asked.

Ashley bites her tongue and told him her address and how to get to her. She wouldn't mind some company, considering that she thought she was losing her mind. Being lonely can make you do stupid things and she couldn't afford to do stupid things at the moment.

"I'll be seeing you Zero." Ashley says and hung up her cellphone. With the power being out, the only way she was able to charge her phone was by the family car which she had the keys to and at work, they'd allowed her to bring her charger to charge her stuff.

A sigh escapes her lips, she didn't know what to expect out of this. How was she going to entertain a house guest? No power...nothing. That's what she had.

She shuts her eyes, and falls asleep...

* * *

><p><em>The winds were harsh, and Ashley could only see white. Her hair whisps around some, revealing a straw coloring in her hair, not her usual blonde. She looks down, seeing that she was riding on a horse, white as the moon <em>

_In the white, appeared Kaname Kuran. She rides her horse over to him.. _

_"Kaname." She spoke, but it wasn't her voice. It was warmer, more mature. It wasn't even in her native tongue, but she spoke it and understood it like English. She leans into him, giving him a kiss on the lips. _

_Ashley pulls back and sees the look in his eyes was a sadden expression. A pain washes over her, and she looks down at her hand, seeing her beating heart in her palm as the scene changes around her, revealing a hot was no longer on her horse, but on the ground, standing without a sign of weakness. _

_Ashley, not herself, holds her heart over the fire. _

_"It seems...that the only thing that can kill us...is ourselves." She spoke, and drops her heart in the fire. _

* * *

><p>Ashley screams herself awake. Her quickly grabs onto her chest and pants heavily. Her can feel her heart beating and for that she was thankful. It was a horrible pain that coursed through her chest, right in the center, where her heart was.<p>

Her breathing was shaky, as she sat up, which was hard to do.

A knocking was heard at her door, and she groggily gets up. A rush comes to her head but it wasn't enough to make her fall over and faint. She goes to the door and opens it, revealing a girl a little shorter then herself but with short, dark blonde hair. She wore a blue v-neck top with jeans on and carried a huge over the shoulder bag with her.

"Why hello friend." She spoke. Ashley started to smile and hugs the girl at the door.

"Ashli!" Ashley says and cries.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip-<p>

"And that's pretty much what's happened." Ashley says as she was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, well girl you gotta start taking care of yourself, when's the baby due?" Ashli asks. Ashli was Ashley's best friend since Ashley's freshman year. ((Yes, I know they have the same name...))

"This month...in like...maybe two weeks." Ashley spoke in fear.

"Two weeks?! Girl you look like you've lost weight, and like Bella did from Breaking Dawn." Ashli spoke in a serious tone.

"Don't remind me...I feel horrible and this heat isn't helping." Ashley spoke and Ashli started to fan her with the folder.

"Calm down, the more you work yourself up, the hotter you will get." Ashli spoke the truth.

Ashley takes Ashli's hand and brings it to her stomach. The baby was moving and Ashli's eyes widen because she could feel bumps on her friend's stomach. Ashley winced as the baby moved and Ashli grew worried.

"Lay down, I wanna feel something." Ashli says, helping the pregnant girl lay down. Ashli was going to lift her dress up when Ashley's stops her.

"Don't."

"It's nothing I haven't seen. We're both girls and you know I was in a serious car accident-" Ashli says, but was cut off when she actually saw Ashley's stomach. It was bruised and her legs looked like twigs and straind.

"I know it's bad." Ashley says, looking away. "I think I'm having a boy, because the baby is so active." Ashley says, trying to lighting the mode.

"Ash..." The lighter blonde spoke in a motherly tone. The two girls were practically sisters. They acted smiliar even before they met, and they both had father issues. They also had each other's backs. Like the same side of a coin.

Even sharing a name.

The pregnant teen reaches down, and pulls out a composition book from underneathe the couch. It was Ashley's random book, only now, the last few pages were fulled with much more then just random drawings or song lyrics. "I finally finished it...and I wrote a message in here. About everything I've been through since I got pregnant, who's the father...etceria..." Ashley says and hands it to her best friend. "And I want you...if I don't...I want you to give this to my child is I don't make it."

"No! I can't. You'll make it through this Ashley!" Ashli spoke and tears started to form from her eyes. "I can't..."

"There's no else who I trust more then you." Ashley spoke.

Ashli takes the book and goes at the end of Ashley's red couch, by her feet. "Do you mind if I look through here?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to take a small nap." Ashley says, and even though she'd been having sleeping problem, she seemed more at ease knowing het friend was there, and she slept.

Ashli starts going through the random book. Her friend had poured her heart and soul into this. There was even a page where she and Ashli had worked on for fun. The 'Ashli and Ashley Page,' they called it. Ashli started reading where Ashley had left the sonogram photo and her tears started to fall.

* * *

><p>Zero and Kaien arrived at the airport sometime that day and when they finally got a car and some general directions, they started to head for small district area known as 'Big Chimney.' Kaien was the one driving, and Zero was staring out the window. When that reached Big Chimney, the area looked deserted.<p>

"The power outage has taken its toll. Everything here is without power." Kaien says and continues straight. Zero looks over and sees a young man walking on the street around Ashley's age. He asks Kaien to pull over, maybe he could get directions straight to Ashley's house.

The young man was tanned with dark, short hair and looked somewhat muscular. He sees a silver car pull over to him and Kaien was the one to talk to him.

"Hello, we're not familar with this area, could you help us with some directions?" Kaien asks in a cheerful tone.

"Uh, sure, where too?" The young man asks.

"We're actually looking for a girl, name Ashley Haycraft." Kaien asks.

The young man raises an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for her?"

Zero leans over. "So, you know Ashley? Do you know where she lives?" The young man started to chuckle a bit. "Yeah, Ashley and I go way back to elementary school. Her brother and I were friends and she had a great mom. It was sad when they died in the car accident. I can tell ya where she lives." The young man says.

"Great!" Kaien says happily and Zero straightens in his seat. When the teen started to point and tell the directions, Kaien was writing them down on a notepad he brought with him.

"...and that's about it."

"Thank you very much." Kaien says and started to drive off in the direction where the young man had pointed to.

Zero's eye twitched as he looks up at the paint-cripped blue-gray two story house with a porch that was no longer attached to the house and barely keeping up-right.

* * *

><p>"Ashley lives in this shit-hole?" Zero asks out loud. Ashley didn't seem like the kind of girl who lived in such terrible conditions. She was, at-least, presentable.<p>

"Zero! That's rude. She's been going through some tough times and as the baby's father, you have the responsiblity to take care of her and the baby." Kaien says.

What they didn't know was that the house might as well be paper-thin, because Ashli heard everything going on outside. The girl looks down at her friend, who was sweating and panting in her sleep. Ashley was in terrible condition herself, and she needed to see a doctor.

The twenty year old gets up and goes over to the front door, before Kaien could knock, Ashli opens the door wide open. Anger was in her eyes as she spots the 'silver-haired vampire' that Ashley had described in the random book.

"You!" She says in a calm voice. The saying was 'kill them with kindness,' but Ashli was one to not to judge so easily. "Are you Zero by chance?" She asks in a sweet-like voice.

"What's it to you?" Zero asks.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ashli says and punches him in the jaw and then knees him in the stomach. For a woman, she was strong, but whatelse would you expect from someone who practically raised her siblings.

Zero falls to the ground and Kaien was shocked.

"YOU RAPED HER! YOU RAPED ASHLEY!" Ashli shouted and proceeds to kick him. "YOU MONSTER! SHE'S IN THERE SUFFERING!" She cried as Kaien gets behind her and tries to pull her away from Zero.

"I know, but you must understand, there are special circumstances that-"

"I don't care! I'm about to lose my best friend in there! She's pregnant, losing weight...and she's dying." Ashli says and falls to the ground, crying hard. "I'm about to lose my best friend...I've lost so much in my life already...how could you...you monster." Ashli cries. Zero hears her cries, he knew he's hurt Ashley, who was human. He truly thought as himself as a monster. He gets off the grass, wiping the saliva that escaped his lips with the back of his hand, and proceeds inside the house.

In the back of the room, Ashley was laying on her back, her hands resting on her stomach, almost like something from a fairytale. He approaches her, no movement from the girl whatsoever. Ashley was stilled, almost like if she was...

Dead.

Zero knew that he couldn't do anything. A kiss? Only in fairytales. He sees the movement in Ashley's stomach, almost like it was squirming just inside of the white dress. He places his hand on the rounded fabric, feeling the strong vampiric energy in the child. Zero felt...so angry. He was angry at this child whom not even breathed air but had caused the life of a human.

But that was just him being angry at himself.

He wanted nothing more then to grabbed the infant inside and rip it out of the warmth of a mother, and kill it. End its life. Make it suffer like it made Ashley suffered. He was lifting up Ashley's dress when he hears a click of a handgun.

Zero turns and sees Ashli with the gun in her hands, pointing it at Zero. "Don't touch her!" Ashli says as closes one eye to aim. "I have a good shot. I don't miss much."

Kaien puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Zero...let me have a look at her." Kaien says calmly. He seemed to be the only one with enough common sense to stay calm and not to bite off anyone's head. He goes over and takes Ashley's hand, feeling for a pulse.

"It's faint...but I feel one at least." Kaien says and lets it down. He then reaches under her legs and under her back and lifts her up slowly. "We still have time. We need to get her to the emergency room now."

Ashli nods. "I know where she can be admitted and it's close."

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed reading ^_^<p>

Okay if anyone has any ideas on how the birth scene should unfold, go ahead and tell me. Do you want it graphic? Bloody? Or plain and simple?

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 12 part 2: Born in Heaven

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

A lot of you guys knew about the power-outage. I was a bit surprised...LOL just kidding. Well yes, I was in that heat and I never wanted to go through that ever again! My power was off for over a week! It kinda killed me inside...but I'm super glad I'm over it! ^_^

To Illusa: Thank you for your review ^_^

To FEARFULLY: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Lady Syndra: Thank you for your review ^_^

To keirakiryu: Thank you for your review ^_^

To arrancarstar: Thak you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 12 part 2

The drive to the hospital was comfortable due to the air conditioner in the car. Ashley was leaning against her friend's shoulder in the back seats of the car. Ashli was telling Kaien how to get to the Women's and Children's hospital in the state's capital, which was only like a ten minute drive from where Ashley lived. Zero was in the front seat, looking back at Ashley. She was barely conscious from what he knows. When they were first leaving the house, Ashley moaned when Zero lifted her up and since, she'd made only groans of discomfort.

As soon as Kaien gets off the exit, he turns into the hospital and goes to the E.R entrance. There were obvious signs that eletricty was on the hospital but that also could have been the back up generator that most hospitals have. Kaien stops the car, and Zero quickly gets out, going over to Ashley's side and opens the door. He was the only one strong enough to lift Ashley up and not risk dropping her. Ashli gets out of the car on the other side and Kaien quickly informs them that he will park the car and be with them very soon.

Zero and Ashli head inside the E.R, only to see that it was crowded. There were various people, most sitting down and those who were forced to stand on their feet due to lack of seating. Ashli goes over to the check-in desk and goes over to the woman at the station.

"Excuse me ma'am! But this is a life and death emergency..." Ashli says, as she spoke with the woman. Zero looks down at Ashley, who was holding a pained expression and sweating. Her stomach was shifting around inside her; the baby was being active, and seemed to be doing flips in the girl's womb.

"Let me grab an available doctor to exam her but if it's not too serious, then you'll just have to wait like everyone has." The lady spoke and heads off to the back to grab a doctor. Ashli glares a bit but as she turned around, she saw that there were a bunch of women with young children. Her expression goes to that of sadness. A few mother cradled their child in their arms, and the sound of a baby crying echoed throughout the room.

In time of crisis, people get mean...and that didn't exclude any else who was in the room. A few women glared at Ashli, who was walking over to Zero now, and now, they were glaring at the girl in his arms. Though the were smart enough to keep their mouths shut, it was obvious that they all were thinking the same thing.

Why should this girl get special treatment over me?

It ten minutes later when a male doctor come out of the back and asks, "where's this emergency patient?" It was a rude and odd thing to say, considering that it was the 'emergency room.' However, Ashli wasn't shy when she raised her hand up. "Over here."

Zero starts walking over to the doctor and asks, "is there anywhere where I can lay her?"

The doctor takes his scethoscope and presses it aganist Ashley's chest, trying to hear for a heartbeat. There was a worried expression that grew on the doctor's face and pulls away from Ashley. "Her heartbeat is very low, please, get her in here." The doctor says and ushers Zero and Ashli to hurry inside. Others, who were still waiting, started to complain rather loudly.

* * *

><p>Yuki was washing her dishes back in Japan. She was home alone, and she really wasn't okay with that. She told Headmaster Cross that she would be, but she lied. The brunette wasn't okay. She didn't like the situation playing out.<p>

They left her alone to be with someone other girl. That other girl was some knocked up sl-

Yuki stops thinking and realizes that she was just being mean and jealous. It wasn't Ashley's fault, it was Zero's...but surely Ashley could have stopped him...but Zero bit her...and not to mention, Ashley did try to save her life. The short haired girl drops her plate that she was washing and has it break on the ground Her brown eyes slowly go down, seeing all the pieces on the ground, scattered. Yuki dumbly knees down and started to pick up the pieces. After about five shards picked up, she winces, cutting herself and making herself bleed.

She was so used to Zero drinking her blood, that it seemed useless without it giving _Zero _nutrients. Yuki secretly craved that he would drink the little bit that had was running down her finger. The girl then shakes her head, she shouldn't want Zero! She wanted Kaname!

"What are you doing?"

The girl froze and jumps when she hears Hanabusa Aido's voice. "Aido! What are you doing here?!" Yuki asks in a fright.

The blonde vampire smirks. "I smelt your blood. But I am curious. Where's the headmaster and Zero?"

"Uh...they're...in America..." Yuki says, trailing off.

"America? Why? Because of Ashley?"

Yuki winces some and looks away. "Yeah...because of her. The headmaster was concerned because he heard something on the news." The girl spoke and jealous pings through her, and she didn't know why.

"Ah yes, Ashley Haycraft. She's quite the intersting girl if you got to know her story." Aido says causally. Yuki raises an eyebrow and looks at the vampire. "And how would you know?"

"I've done my reseach."

"WHAT! AIDO YOU LOOKED IN HER PAST! YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Yuki says, scolding him and was just flat out surprised.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I didn't want to, Kaname-sama ordered me to do so." Aido says, crossing his arms.

Yuki's eyes widen and she holds herself up with the kitchen counter. "Kaname...asked you to...but why?" She asks, as if she had just heard that her husband had just had an affair.

"I don't know. Nerdy girls don't attract me. I don't refuse Kaname-sama's orders however." Aido says.

Hurt screamed in Yuki's eyes. She thinks back to Ashley, and all the times she had with her. "Ashley is just...she's...thoughtless...unforgiving...shy...but hurt...she's a smartass..." Yuki says, trying to name all the horrible traits of the American. "She's...herotic...and also..." She says and tears started to form from her eye and they fell carelessly on her cheeks. Yuki falls on her knees and holds herself a bit.

"She's also one self-less person that I've ever met and I hate her!" Yuki shouts, but after realizing what she just said, she freezes and felt so awful. "I don't hate anyone...I mean...I don't even hate Shizuka for what she did to Zero! Why do I hate this girl!"

"You're jealous." Aido says, and walks out of the kitchen and out of the building entirely.

* * *

><p>-Ten Hours Later-<p>

Ashley was moaning very loudly as she was being placed on her hands and knees. Earlier, she was given an epidual after a few hours after arriving at the hospital. The doctors said that it would be better off if they induced Ashley into labor for her and the child's safety.

Well, Ashley had remained quiet, because she didn't have the energy to even argue. She was sluggish and barely keeping her eyes open. When the doctor asked Ashley to lift her legs to put them up in the stirrups, her leg was limp. The doctor then ordered to stop the epidural, that Ashley was given too much.

That had been hours ago, and while she was in the middle of pushing her child, the baby's head had gotten stuck in the pelivic bone. The baby was big and since Ashley had lost so much weight...some complication was to come.

Her best friend was in the room, but because she fainted, she was taken out of the room, and since Ashley feared that Zero would go crazy with the smell of blood, he stayed outside. Ashley also feared for her baby's safety. She didn't trust Zero with the baby, no matter what.

And what person should even say that to their child's father?

Kaien was in the room, holding her up some. A nurse had climbed on the bed and started to help the baby shift into the right position. Ashley felt like she was about to lose her mind! It if wasn't for Kaien holding her up, Ashley would have fallen and that wouldn't be good.

Ashley's head goes limp, and she tries to block everything around her. Hadn't God punish her enough already? Was she truly a bad person who deserved to suffer so much?

The girls shuts her eyes and did what she normally did when Zero was 'hurting' her. She'd envision herself in a field...

_When her eyes opened once more, she was standing in a field of grass. Over to her right, was a jungle gym, and it everything she'd remember as a child. Even the swings that she used to jump off of. She steps up, onto the wooden frame they held in man-made munch that was used as a cushion is a child were to fall. The blond girl looks up, and she suddenly saw herself climbing through the playground. As a child, she was such a happy girl. Always was provided with her needs and wants by her mother, and she had many kids to play with, even if it wasn't with her brother. She used to play around, and run around the neighbohood without a care. _

_Those were some good times..._

_"Ashley! Time to come home!" Both the child version of Ashley, and the teen verison of Ashley turn and towards the direction of where their home once was._

In the real world, Ashley had blacked out...Kaien found the girl to be limp in his arms and he calls for the doctor's attention to help her. The nurse that was on top of her climbs off and with the help of Kaien and the doctor, flips Ashley on her back, were she was unconscious and that wasn't all.

They grabbed her legs up and they saw that the baby was crowning and Ashley was bleeding profoundly from the birthing. She had tore and it was hard to fix when the baby was coming.

_"I'm coming mommy!" Ashley's child self says as she climbs off the jungle gym and started to run, her pink summer dress catching the breeze as she ran. Ashley wanted to go after her, but young Ashley was running in a light were it was her mother, only somewhat younger. Her mother lifted young Ashley in her arms and hugs her; warm and secure. _

_Ashley started to walk towards the light, filled with love and joy, but a tiny hand grabs her bare hand..._

The nurse was literally pushing down on Ashley's stomach, helping the baby out since the mother-to-be was unconscious. Kaien was trying to wake her up, because she was going to miss the birth of her son. He was patting her cheeks and trying to make her conscious. Ashley's heart monitor was slowling down, which meant that her heart beat was slowing down as well.

_The teen girl turns her head and she felt the same love and warm that she was sure that she'd feel even if she went with her family. The enviroment behind her started to fade to a bright light and before she could even see the face of the little being that held her back, she heard a cry..._

Ashley snapped her eyes open and heard a baby's cry. Her vision was white until she moves her eyes southward, and her eyes caught glimpse of a newborn baby, covered with blood. The cry was weak, but sounded so strong and wanting to live.

"It's a boy!" The doctor proclaims and Ashley was kinda frozen with the news. Kaien helps Ashley sit up and was gushing over the baby boy, and with his camera that he'd hidden away, he goes over to where they were cleaning him up, and started to take pictures.

The doctor goes back into his seat in Ashley's 'view' and says to the girl, who he was aware that she was awake now. "Miss, I need to fix the tearing that occurred during the labor." He says, and takes a needle, and injects it into the skin where he was going 'fix' the problem.

Ashley felt him injecting something into her, but she was too distracted, the nurse was coming back with a small white bundle in her arms. The nurse then gives the bundle to Ashley and she knew what the bundle was.

It was her son.

* * *

><p>Aww! She had the baby! ^_^<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	15. Chapter 13: Son of Sin: Innocence Born

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

To iLLusa: Thank you for your review and nice guess! It was that and it SUCKED!

To FEARFLUFFLY: Yes! Thank you for your review ^_^

To Lady Sandra: He is in this story. Thank you for your review ^_^

To keirakiryu: Thank you for your long review ^_^

To arrancarstar: Uh...thanks for the review...? ^_^;;

To Midnight Enforcer: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 13

Zero and Ashli were in the waiting area on the third floor, where the maturnity ward was located. It was sometime in the evening when Kaien comes out with the required medical scrubs one must wear in order to be in a delivery room. He goes over to the two teens and with a smile, he says, "it's a boy."

"A boy! Ashley has a boy!" Ashli says, being happy for her friend, then a shift tone change to that of great concern. "So, how is she?"

Zero eyes widen at the news of a son. It would be his son...a son he made from sin. A child who was conceived through rape, and one who'd be half vampire. He was concerned for Ashley's health.

"Ashley...is in a weak state. The labor was very hard for her, and there was a great deal of blood loss. The baby is small but he'd fighting." Kaien says and asks, "would you two like to see the baby?"

Of course, Ashli wasn't going to hesitate in saying yes, but Zero stands up from his seat, his eyes hidden under his bangs. "Can I see Ashley?"

"Yes, but be quiet, she's trying to sleep. She's was barely able to hold her son in her arms before she had to call out for someone to take him before she'd drop him." Kaien explains. Ashli stands up and soon, she and Zero followed Kaien into the respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Ashli was looking in the viewing glass and saw only a few infants in the room. The hallways, the power was very limited and gave a feeling of a horror movie. The only baby in blue was Ashley's son, who was yet to be named.<p>

"He's so small." Ashli says, pressing her hand against the glass.

"He was rather difficult trying to get out. They had Ashley get on her hands and knees to move him off the bone, and-"

"Please don't finish! I'm squimish enough as it is." Ashli cuts him off, looking a little bit green in her face.

"Sorry..." Kaien says and looks back in the nursery.

Ashli looks at Kaien and with a sadden expression she spoke, "sir...can I ask you a question? Is Zero...a vampire?"

Kaien looks up rather quickly and was quick to say no, but Ashli was persistant. "I know he is...Ashley told me everything." Ashli says. "And I mean everything..."

The headmaster goes into a serious mode and tells the girl, "Zero is a vampire...but he's also a vampire hunter. He bares a deep hatred over them, for making him one."

The girl's eyes widen and they look at the baby. "Zero...wouldn't kill his own son...would he?" She asks in a very frighten tone. Zero was the father, and that made Ashley's son a dhampir. If Zero had raped Ashley, who's to say that he wouldn't try to kill him.

"I don't think Zero will be able to do it. He may come off as a brute, but he would never harm is son."

"How are you so sure?" Ashli asks. There was doubt in her voice, and she was only thinking about her best friend's son's safety.

"Because, Zero made a vow to never harm any human."

* * *

><p>Zero was by Ashley's bedside. The teen was sleeping with a oxygen mask on her lips and a few IVs in her hands, giving her positive A blood. The hunter looked so guilty, because just like the last time she needed a blood transfusion, it was all because of him.<p>

Ashley starts waking up and she sees Zero beside her. Honestly, she didn't know how to feel being around him now. She thought she could handle everything, but it was all too much for her.

And look how she ended up.

"How are you feeling?" Zero asks. His eyes never rising to face her. Why was such an easy question hard to answer? Ashley removes her mask and says, "I've felt better...how's the baby?"

Zero winced when she asked that. "I heard he was doing fine."

Ashley sits up, and although it was rather difficult, she felt like she needed to. She looked so sickly, her cheek bones were visible, and she was sickly pale. She was skin and bones, even her stomach wasn't swollen like normal mothers after they just gave birth.

"Zero...don't reject him." Ashley says, fully aware of what he wanted to do.

"Why shouldn't I? Look at what that monster did to you!" Zero practically shouted at her.

"First off, he's your son! Secondly, he's human!" Ashley shouted right back at him. Zero's eyes widen a bit at the news and Ashley's eyes soften. She lowers her head some and continues, "the doctors examed him...he's human...he has a heartbeat...a normal heartbeat...and he's innocent."

It was too unbelievable that the parasite that lived in her was human. Zero would never accept it. Without saying anything more, he starts walking out the hospital room, in which Ashli and Kaien were just now walking into.

"Zero! Where are you going?" Kaien asks and Zero ignores him.

Ashley shouts out to Zero, then, after realizing that it was pointless, she lowers her eyes and attempts to get out of the bed...

* * *

><p>Zero walks down the hall and turns to his right. He opens the nursey door and walks in, locking it behind him. He had a scold on his face and he looks at the babies that rested in their little cribs. His attention was straight on the baby with blue blankets. On the front of his crib, it was labelled, "Baby Haycraft," on a notecard that was taped in the plastic. The baby was resting, his eyes were shut and he was at peace.<p>

The vampire growls some, as he reaches for his bloody rose from its hoslter. As soon as he grabs it, he draws it up slowly, making no sudden movements as to wake the beast. He points the silver gun, and points it at the newborn, aiming inbetween the eyes. He releases the safety, and his finger was on the trigger.

At that momeny, the baby shifts, opening his eyes, looking at the man holding the gun. Zero looks at the baby. His eyes...were just like Ashley's. They were the same shade as her blue, and he resemblances her so much. No vampire could look so...innocent.

Not even purebloods.

Zero lowers his gun, and puts his gun away. The baby started kicking out of the blankets that he was swaddled in and stares at the world he'd been born into. Zero reaches in and brushes his finger aganist the babe's cheek.

The baby boy cries very loudly as soon as he touch skin with his father. Zero blinks surprisingly, and he lifts the baby up, keeping his head up like he's suppose to. The boy wouldn't silence. It even seemed like the baby was trying to get away from Zero. His little arms, that were covered in swaddled gloves, were reaching out to get away from this stranger who has such a dark aura around him.

Ashley, who was struggling to keep upright, was at the window when she sees Zero holding the baby and he was crying loudly. Her eyes widen as her new maturnal instincts were taking over. She hurries to the door, and tries to open it, finding it locked. She starts banging on the door for him to open up.

"ZERO! LET ME IN!" She shouts. Kaien and Ashli, who were just down a few steps, rush over to her. "LET ME IN YOU BASTARD!" The new mother shouts. Zero looks over and from the window, he sees Ashley banging on the door. He goes over, trying to hold the newborn still, as unlocks the door. The vampire hunter opens the door, and Ashley falls in, hitting the ground hard. Her body already suffered from the labor, but now it would hurt worse with this fall.

She opens her eyes, struggling to get up, but felt so drained. Her focus was fading, and it was like her hearing had shut itself off.

Kaien and Ashli hurried to grabbed the girl but weren't quick enough for such a sudden fall. Even Zero wanted to help, but in his arms, was a newborn baby. Shouting occurred and the baby still cried, it wasn't a surprised when a nurse came by to see what had happened and had to alert the doctor of the situation.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the power did return to West Virginia, but by then, Ashley was already heading back to Japan. Things had certainly changed between Ashley and Zero. She not only feared for herself but she feared for her son. The blonde didn't trust Zero to be only with baby Aiden.<p>

Aiden Jacob Haycraft, that was the name Ashley had given her son.

Her son was sleeping peacfully as they were now driving to the academy after the most awful plane ride. Ashley was sitting with Aiden in her arms, and the man behind her commented about hating to seat near the babies while on the plane. Ashley's tension was very high, so she turns to the Japanese man and says, "dammari ya gare," which meant 'shut the fuck up.' The man was flabbergasted when she was going on him and basically scared the man to different seats. She was tired of putting up with stupid people, she was sick of it, and now, she wanted to get on with her life.

By the time she'd return to Cross Academy, she was beyong tried. She had a case of 'jet-lag' and basically felt drained. She was pushing a carriage, thanks to Kaien, to the Headmaster's home and she looks over see Yuki, greeting them. Ashley couldn't give her a smile, she was practically falling asleep standing up.

* * *

><p>She had gotten settled in the Headmaster's guest room and after setting a bonet for Aiden to sleep in, Ashley fell on the bed and fell asleep. It did, however look like she was dead and wouldn't wake up, according to Zero's opinion. He was watching over her. His arms were crossed over his chest and leaning against the door opening. Knowing that Ashley would get cold, due to her anemia, he went over and pulled a sheet over her form. His lavendar eyes gazed over her, viewing the skin and bone shape, and how she still looked ill. Zero barely saw her eat anymore, and it seemed like she was getting more and more...sadder.<p>

Zero straightens himself up and looks over at his sleeping son. He walked over and looked down at the baby, sleeping contently as if all was right with the world. His blonde hair was lighter then his mother's, and he had pale skin, like himself. He was wearing a light blue onesie with short sleeves and white socks. A darker shade of blue was placed over the babe, up to his midsection and a binki in his mouth. It was now around late July and soon, approaching August. His son would be one month old already.

Not wanting to risk waking Ashley up, the vampire lifts the baby up and quietly leaves the room, shutting off the light behind him and closes the door behind him. He wanted some quality time with his son, even if the mother didn't know about it.

* * *

><p>Okay well that's all my mind can muster up since I last updated _ I started college and I'm wrecked.<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 14: Growing Pains

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

To Lehran: Uh, sorry if you hate Twilight (I hate it too). Honestly, I wasn't thinking about Twilight's Jacob Black when I was thinking of naming the baby. I happened to like the name, and maybe in the future, he could be referred to as 'AJ.' Thank you for your review ^_^

**This chapter was edited!**

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 14

Aiden started crying very loudly. His wails were heard throughout the building without a doubt, and thankfully, this was the Headmaster's private corridors so there weren't any students seeing the hunter with his son.

Zero was rocking his son back and forth and tries to soothe him. It was failing. Yuki comes in the living area, where Zero was currently, and she screams, "ZERO CAN'T YOU QUIET HIM DOWN?"

"No!" Zero says as he holds his son closer to him, trying to comfort him. It seemed that every time he was holding his son, Aiden would start crying. Zero looks down at him and sees his hand in tiny little balled-up fists. The baby's hair was getting a golden tint to it. The baby's face was turning red with every cry.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. This kid was just being too loud for anyone's good. "Zero! Let me hold him! I'll calm him down!" She says and gently takes Aiden out of Zero's arms and started to rock him some. "Shh, it's okay..."

Aiden cries continued.

The sound of a loud slam of a door alerted that someone was awake. The sounds of foot stomps make Zero and Yuki turn around to see Ashley, only she looked pale and sick, with anger covered all over her. The American had a nasty look as she sees Yuki holding her son. Ashley doesn't even say anything, as she goes over and gets her son from Yuki.

As soon as Ashley got her son in her arms, the baby quieted down. Ashley kisses his forehead and holds him closer to her heart. "Shh Aiden, mommy's here." She says, but it was in English. Aiden un-balled his fists and clings onto his mommy's shirt and rests himself against her. The mother adjusts herself some, to make Aiden more comfortable before she glares at the two.

"Zero, we need to talk." She says, ignoring Yuki. Of course she was mad at Yuki, Ashley was still at the stage where she doesn't want other people holding her child. He was only a few weeks old and it was without her permission.

Ashley starts walking back to the room she was staying and Zero followed right behind her.

Aiden was resting in his bassinet so Ashley and Zero sat on the bed. The girl looked like she was keeping upright. Her eyes were going in and out of focus and in seemed like she was drifting off to sleep.

"Zero...you can't...take Aiden when you want." Ashley said in a monotone voice.

"He's my son." Zero pointed out. "I should have some rights to see him."

"Not without my consent you don't." Ashley growled at him. Zero turns his body around to face Ashley and grabs her, trying to keep her up. She didn't even have her glasses on so everything beyond six feet in front of her was blurry. Her eyes widen when she felt Zero grab her, it reminded her of when-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ashley suddenly screamed and she pushes Zero off her. That causes her to accidently push her off the bed and hit the ground. Not only that, she accidently woke her son up and he started to cry.

Zero tries to help Ashley up, but she smacks her hand away. "Don't...you've done enough for me and my life...just go." She says, looking so sad and depressed. Zero ignores her and picks her bridal style. Ashley started to struggle but it was pitiful because she had no strength left in her. She shouted in whiny tones, "baka," and "put me down."

Zero grabs the blanket with one hand; he pulls it back and lays Ashley down. The look she was given frighten her, so she gets quiet. Zero goes over and grabs a binky from the baby bag. He then goes over to his crying son and gives him said binky. The baby blinks and after a few suckle movement, Aiden lowers his eyes and goes to sleep.

The vampire hunter then goes over to the bed and lies down on the other side of where Ashley laid. Ashley started to crawl away from him but Zero quickly grabbed her waist and gently pulls her closer to him. Ashley's heart skipped a beat and she thought she would be re-living a nightmare. Zero starts petting Ashley's head softly, surprising the mother. She looks up with sapphire eyes.

"It's okay Ashley. You need your rest. Get some sleep." Zero says softly, almost alluring tone. She body shivers a bit, and she slowly relaxed against him. This may have been the first time that Ashley wouldn't freak out when they shared a bed together.

Ashley was sleeping soon enough, and Zero leans down, kissing her head. "I'll always protect you and our son..."

* * *

><p>-The Next Week-<p>

Yuki was eating breakfast and Zero was slipping on some coffee that he made for himself to keep him awake for class. He was going resume classes today and last night, was rather rough. Ashley was having nightmares last night and started crying in her sleep. Since last week, Zero and Ashley had been sharing a bed. It seemed to comfort Ashley to sleep with someone (not sex you pervs). She was complaining about her chest hurting and she was screaming, something about her heart being ripped out of her chest.

The headmaster walks in was holding Aiden in his arms. It seemed that Kaien was one of the few people that Aiden wouldn't cry when he held him. The baby was in a cute light blue footies onesie and he had on a little white hat.

"I don't get it. Why can the headmaster hold the baby without crying, but neither Zero nor I can't?" Yuki asks.

"That's because I'm great with children!" The headmaster says as he tickles the baby boy some, making him giggle. Zero rolled his eyes at the headmaster's attitude.

Yuki's eye twitches and she goes a rant when Ashley walks in to the scene.

"Morning everyone." She says. Zero's eyes widen at the sight. Ashley was looking much healthier. She wasn't bone skinny and there was color in her face. Her chest was a bit bigger due to the swollen milk and her new uniform was something to gawk over. It was similar to the high school, but with a red tie and instead of a heartstring, and the jacket looked more like a blazer with the white details. It did have in a sown-in Cross Academy rose/ badge that was in red. She still wore regulated black socks and shoes but it looked more mature and it showed her curves nicely (Zero likes older women). Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had on her signature emo glasses that she needed to see with.

"Hey, so whatdaya think?" Ashley asks.

Kaien was tearing up. "Aww! You've grown up so much Ashley!" He says.

Ashley nervously when the headmaster said that. "Please don't say it like that. You're not my dad." Ashley says as we sweat dropped.

"I wanna be though! Start calling me Oto-san from now on." Kaien says.

Ashley frowns some and looks down a bit. "I hate my dad." She says and adjusts the bag on her shoulder. "I'm going to go to class. See ya later." She says and goes over to Aiden, who was in Kaien's arms and kisses his forehead. "Bye-bye Aiden...be a good boy for grandpa." She says and heads off, taking an apple from the table and takes a bite.

Yuki looks at the headmaster. "Why is Ashley going to class? I thought she graduated from high school in America."

"Well yes, but she wants to go college and so, she'll be taking classes in the mornings." Kaien says as he goes over and adjusts Aiden in his arms.

"What? So...she's a university student now? She was only a freshman in our class!" Yuki says and she sounded angry about it.

"She was a freshman because of her credits and her knowledge of the language but now that she has a good composition of Japanese, she's a university student now." Kaien says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get the camera! Aiden's just so cute!" He says, taking the poor baby off and going to take pictures of him.

Yuki sighs. "Man, I can't believe she's a university student."

Zero doesn't say anything since he was kinda staring at Ashley's attire and how mature she looked. He liked it, and he liked it a lot.

* * *

><p>Ashley was in her first class as a university student. It was strange, but because her schedule was kind of spread out, she was only relieved that she had one class before ten in the morning. She was located by the window and stared out at the grass and down the second level. She was kind of bored. Even though he wasn't that far, she was already missing her baby son. She silently wondered if this was the feeling that new mothers felt whenever they went back to work.<p>

She starts nodding off, slumping over some. Ashley was tired, but she not only had to take care of Aiden, but her own sleeping problems. She started having nightmares about when she was younger. Lately, she'd been thinking about _him _a lot. It was sickening but how could she forget, hell she wished she could forget.

The bells rings, and the American snaps out of her dozing off. She grabs her binder and sticks it in her blue book bag; heading off out of the class for her break.

* * *

><p>It was midday when Ashley was just sitting at a table in the courtyard. The weather was starting to cool down, and it felt so nice since the summer heat was practically killing the girl. She was reading a textbook, when she looks over and saw that her phone ringing.<p>

_'Cause I'm, running out of time, I don't wanna-' (1)_

Ashley answers it and says, "Hello?"

"Ashley! Hey it's Kaien."

Ashley had a confused expression on her face. "Uh, hi...is something wrong?" She asks.

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong, it's just I need someone to run some errands for me. Do you mind coming back to the room; I know you're out of classes today."

"Sure, I can do that. I'll be there in about five minutes." Ashley says.

"Arigato Ashley! See ya in a bit!" He says and hangs up. Ashley pulls her cellphone away from her ear and puts in it in her pocket. She closes her textbook and puts it back in her bag and started to head back to the headmaster's corridors.

* * *

><p>Kaien was playing with the cute baby. He was tickling Aiden's little feet, making the baby giggle and laugh.<p>

"Imma eat that foot! Yes I will!" Kaien was saying in a baby voice as the baby giggles. Aiden reaches up in the manse of his giggles and grabs onto Kaien's hair.

"Ow! No Aiden, let go! Please! Please let go." Kaien was saying as he takes the baby's hand away from his hair and it just seemed like Aiden was yanking on it even harder.

Ashley was come home a few minutes ago and said she needed to get her purse and change since she was in her school uniform. Kaien didn't think too much about it, since he was preoccupied with playing with Aiden.

The young adult rushes down the stairs and goes into the kitchen, grabbing the list and money that Kaien had left out for her. Ashley was wearing a orange long sleeve shirt that was kind of a low cut, and she had on dark colored jeans with tennis shoes that were black. Her bag was over the shoulder blue and white striped and with a pin of a bird with an arrow in its mouth (if you know pop culture/ literature, you can guess what this pin is from).

"Kaien, do you want me to take Aiden?" She asks. even though that was her son, she felt like she should ask because he was playing/ watching over Aiden at the moment.

"No, I have him." Kaien says, not even looking at her as he lifted Aiden up in the hair. "Who's a cute baby? You are!" He says, going back into talking like a baby to Aiden. Ashley sweat drops, and started leaving the living room, heading off into town.

* * *

><p>Now Ashley wasn't the best at reading Japanese, thankfully Kaien wrote most of the items in English. It was up to Ashley to be able to pick out the proper items but it was kind of difficult because most of the items were in Japanese. She was browsing through an aisle of what was canned food. Frustration setting in, she kneels down, still looking and trying to decipher the labels.<p>

A man who was in a red apron with a name tag goes over with a box of items, as he starts to stock shelves, Ashley looks over and asks, "excuse me, but can you help me?" She asked in English. The young man looks over, but he looks down at Ashley's chest. What Ashley didn't know was that even though Japan is a 'leg-country,' the Japanese actually find the chest area to be a sexual area. The young man starts blushing madly and became speechless. Ashley raises an eyebrow and then thought, _'oh, he probably doesn't understand much English.' _

"Sumimasen ga, watashi wa ikutsu ka no tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu." She says, trying to remember how to ask.

"Eh? Oh how may I help you?" The young man asks in English.

Ashley sighs happily and makes an unknowing gesture of grabbing her chest in relief. The young man's nose started to bleed. Needless to say, she was very confused and very starts backing away from the man.

She gets over and to the next aisle; she almost bumps into an older woman. Ashley bows in apology. "I'm so sorry."

The older woman was applauded by the younger girl's attire, mainly the shirt, which was exposing her from breast some, swollen with milk. "Wakai josei wa, jibun jishin o hajirubekida." She spoke in a rather 'stuck-up' attitude.

Ashley was confused once more. She actually understood a few words what she said. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I didn't get that?"

"I said, 'you should be ashamed of yourself'." The woman says and turns away and started to walk off. "Baka amerikano," the woman spoke under her breathe.

Ashley did heard that and she knew what that meant. Her right eye twitched in irritation but then shurgged to herself, the woman was probably crazy. She actually remained Ashley of her grandma Colleen, who died in the same car accident that killed her mom, step-dad, and older brother.

The girl rolls her eyes, and continued on with her shopping.

* * *

><p>Kaien chimed happily as he was getting everything ready. He was putting up a huge banner and was humming happily. Baby Aiden was put down for a nap, so Kaien had to get everything ready before his mommy came home.<p>

Yuki walks through and looks in the living room, seeing the headmaster putting a huge banner up. On the banner, she could only make up a few things written on it.

"Headmaster? What are you doing?" She asks, frightening the man, almost making him lose his balance on the small step-ladder.

"Dah! Whoa!" He exclaims as he tries to stay balanced. "Yu-Yuki! Is that you? Do you mind helping me a bit?" He asks as Yuki quickly rushes over to help him keep steady. When she did, Kaien finally pinned the banner up and steps down.

"Arigato Yuki." He says in gratitude.

"It was nothing, but what is the banner for?" Yuki asks.

"Ah yes, it seems that we are going to celebrate a birthday tonight!" Kaien says excitedly. He loved throwing parties for his children.

"Who's birthday is it?" Yuki asks.

"Ashley's!"

Yuki raises an eyebrow. "Strange, she didn't say anything about her birthday coming up. Does she even want to celebrate it?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to celebrate it. She's had a hard year, the least we can do is celebrate her birthday."

The last thing Yuki wanted to was to celebrate Ashley's birthday. It wasn't personal (much) but Yuki just wasn't in the party mood. Yuki starts walking out of the living room and started heading to her private corridors in the same building.

* * *

><p>Ashley solemnly walked down the road. Her bags filled with groceries and since there were at least five bags, her hands were getting tired. She was listening to her iPod when her notices that one of her ear buds starts to fade in and out. She growls and sets one of the bags down, and pulls out her iPod touch from her pocket. She turns it on, and turns off her music, which sucked because she still had a while before she reached the academy. She pulls the ear buds from her ears, and stoves the iPod and busted ear buds in her purse.<p>

Today was just getting worse and worse. While at the store, she was getting cat calls from perverted guys and she wanted to punch every single one of them in the face. She didn't though, she knew better not to.

Ashley slumps down a bit as she walked, not caring if it was going to ruin her back at the moment. Her eyes looked of sadness, as she finally had some time to think to herself, but her inner thoughts were pleasant at all. They mostly consist of her emotional battle and mental battle with herself. It felt like her mind would spill just because they were conflicting with each other. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing anymore but returning to Japan. She knew that staying in West Virginia wouldn't work either; she hated that state. The young mother was alone. She didn't have her mother guiding her, like they used to talk about when Ashley was a younger child.

Feeling exhausted, she goes over to a bench and sits down. She releases the bags, and reveals her red, stressed fingers from the weight of the items. The blonde looks down at her lap and started to drift off into la-la land. Only, la-la land wasn't a magical place from dreams; it was a dark memory in the Haycraft's mindscape. This memory she'd been trying to delete from her hard drive of brain. It seems like this file just won't delete. It was hard to get rid of like a file with a virus.

The memory was of her father left her. She was only a fifth grader at the time.

Ashley didn't even notice the car driving by, and slowing down to a stop in front of her. The window rolls down and revealed pureblood, Kaname Kuran. He gets out of the car and approaches the girl. She appeared to be asleep.

"Such a strange girl...sleeping out in public where everyone can see her..." Kaname says as he reaches down and lifts her up. He orders the driver to get her belongings and place them in the trunk as he settles Ashley down in a seat.

"I choose school dad..." Ashley mutters in her sleep, being known for being a sleep talker when she's stressed. "...and I'm not sorry..."

* * *

><p>(1) That's from Shane Dawson's Song, "SuperLuv" in the intro into the chorus. Gotta Love Shane :)<p>

Okay I know it's been a while since I updated this. Truth be told, I need some ideas. I'm thinking about the soriee that Kaname and the majority of the main Night Class attend for the next chapter. I also am planning for Ashley for introducing Kaname to her son.

But if you feel like you all have good ideas, please tell me.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 15: KK and AH sitting in a Tree

Hello and welcome back to 'Beast in Human Form.'

To Lady Syndra: Thank you for your review ^_^

To LehranUsui: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 15

"Thanks for the ride Kaname." Ashley says, stretching a bit. She had just gotten out of the car and just woken up from a small nap. Kaname gets out of the car as Ashley was stretching her arms up and leaning back some.

"It was nothing, but I do recommend not sleeping in the most random of places. Next time, it probably won't be me picking you up." Kaname says, gently smiling at the girl.

Ashley looks over her shoulder and completely turns around, facing him. "I doubt they'd like what they see. My body...hasn't fully recovered."

Kaname didn't really need an explanation. Ashley snaps her fingers and says, "oh yeah! I want you to meet someone very important in my life. " She says smiling and takes Kaname's hand, leading him inside the Headmaster's house. "Come on."

The two weren't expecting what happened next.

Kaien streamers were thrown from random directions and the sound of a toy blower when off.

"Happy Birthday Ashley!" Kaien says in excitement.

To say Ashley looked horrified was an understatement. She looks around at the color decorations Kaien had placed up. There was an even a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Ashley," on it. She sees Yuki at the table, sitting there and looking like she was trying to be happy.

She lowers her head and started running to her room, hiding her face in her hands. Kaien and Kaname both looked very confused and Yuuki, who was watching, had a clueless expression on her face.

"What just happened?" She asks.

Kaien starts crying dramatically. "She didn't like my surprise!"

Kaname looks over toward the direction that Ashley went and says, "I'll go check on her." He says and starts heading to her room.

* * *

><p>Kaname knocks on Ashley's door. "Ashley? You okay?" He asks and opens the door some. On the mattress, he sees her rocking a bundle of blankets that were light blue. Ashley looks up and had tears in her eyes.<p>

"Kaname...I'm sorry I just ran like that." She says in a whisper so she wouldn't wake her sleeping son. She motions for Kaname to come in. He does, and closes the door behind him. He goes over and sits beside Ashley, toward the edge of the bed.

"Kaname, this is Aiden. My son." She says, moving some of the blanket and reveals the sleeping babe's face. He was suckling on a pacifier with a free hand sticking out of the blankets.

"He looks just like you." Kaname says softly. Ashley blushes. "I guess, he's got my big head...but that's what the saying is right? Boys look like their moms and girls look like their dad?"

"In most cases I suppose." Kaname says as he offers his index finger for Aiden to hold and when his finger touches Aiden's palm, Aiden curls his tiny digits around the finger, holding it. It didn't even seem to bother Aiden at all. Ashley warmly smiles. "He must like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Aiden doesn't like very many people touching him. He cries when Zero holds him or when Yuki held him once." Ashley says.

Kaname smiles some and says, "Ashley, would you mind attending a soiree with me?"

Ashley looks at Kaname with a question expression. "A what now?"

"A soiree, it's a fancy party. This one is a larger one and I have to go. I would like if you came with me as an honored guest." Kaname says.

Ashley blushes some and says, "I'm not sure. I have to take care of Aiden, I don't like going out much without him."

"You can bring him." Kaname says.

"Oh I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. Aiden hasn't really been to crowded places, sure there was the airplane and airport but I try to keep him-" Ashley cuts herself off. What was she going to say? Keep him home? Keep him safe? Away from others? No matter what noun she'd use, it all sounded like she wanted to keep Aiden away from others as much as possible. Why though? Was she ashamed to have him? Or was this some natural motherly instinct to keep him safe?

Kaname can sense Ashley's distress and moves his free hand to her back, giving her a semi-embrace. "It will be okay Ashley. I don't want you to over think this. I do hope that you can come in attendance as well as young Aiden." He says, getting up. "I do hope I receive an answer by tomorrow. Good night Ashley." He says and leaves the room.

Ashley watches Kaname leave and then looks down at her son. He opens his eyes, revealing the bright blue and innocence in them. She warmly smiles for him. "I love you very much Aiden. I want you to have the best life anyone has ever had." She says and kisses his forehead. The babe starts giggling and reaching up for his mommy.

* * *

><p>The day in class, Ashley was thinking about Kaname's offer. She was in the middle of literature class and since it was a boring story, her mind was drifting off.<p>

_'Maybe I should go. After all, he's done so much for me. Besides it's just a party. Knowing Kaname, it's probably one of those fancy ones were everyone is all smug and thinks they're better than everyone else. High society crap. But what if I went, and I ended up embarrassing him. He is a pureblood after all and I think their like the top vampires or something like it... what if they see me, and think I'm nothing but a meal! Oh god! Not that again! The only kind of sucking I wanna be involved with is- Okay Ashley, you need to get your mind out of the gutter!" _Ashley was blushing after thinking this. _'Seriously though. What if I give Kaname the wrong thing in mind. I mean, what if he wants to...date me? That sounds stupid, but then again...what IF he does like me like that? Am I with Zero? Do I want to be with Zero? I mean, he is the father of my child, but then again, there's how Aiden did come into existence that I need to think about as well...I'm healing from that...emotionally at least. I wish I can talk to someone about this, someone who wouldn't have a opinion about either Kaname or Zero...wait am I seriously thinking about dating Kaname. My god! I've become a fan girl!"_

Ashley screams some, holding her head before realizing where she was and quickly covers her mouth. The students turned and stared at the strange girl, including the sensei. Ashley was really red and says, "Sorry, th-there was a spider." She says, making up some lame excuse and gets up. "I gotta go!" She says, hurrying out of the classroom and rushing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Zero was walking down the concrete pathway. His head was downcast. He was thinking about Ashley and Yuki, and the junk that he's been keeping away from Ashley about Shizuka Hio and about what happened at the dance. She didn't need to know about it.<p>

"Zero!"

He looks over and sees Yuki running towards him. When she arrived, she gave him a smile. "Hey, how are you doing today?" She asks. "You kinda left in a hurry that you didn't even eat breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry." Zero says.

Yuki frowns some and then came up with an idea. "Oh, I get it, you're not hungry for food are you?" She asks and lifts her head some, and reveals her bare neck. "But you must be thirsty then. Go ahead, no one is looking." She says so casually.

Zero growls a bit and walks away. "Are you out of your mind? I don't want blood. Leave me alone." He says and starts walking off. Yuki lowers her head some.

"When was the last time that you drank from Ashley?"

Zero froze and turns to Yuki wide-eyed. Was she jealous? He hadn't drank from Ashley in a very long time. She's anemic. "Yuki, what the hell?"

"It's just. I'm feeling a bit left out. You and Kaname were so close to me and since Ashley came into our lives, all the attention is given to her. Why is she so special? Even Kaname is giving her attention."

Zero puts his hands in his pockets. "Yuki, why are you jealous of a young mom? In case you haven't noticed, she's alone. She has herself and her son as her family. Ashley and I are not close, and as for her and Kaname, I'll make sure they don't get close. The headmaster thinks of her as a daughter because she never got the attention of her father. Ashley is just someone who became tangled with me on the wrong day...and I'm trying to help her with our child. Even though I wish there was more, there isn't. You're pity jealous isn't even noticed by her and you need to grow up. She's having a hard time, you being jealous will only make it worse." Zero says and turns back, heading in the direction he was heading.

* * *

><p>Ashley heads back to the Headmaster's personal quarters and picks up her son. She wants to spend the day with him and since he's never really been outside, she thought walking him around the school campus would be great exercise and plus she and Aiden can sit on the ground and play some. She was bring a big blanket and some things like some of his toys and a few bottles of formula, not to mention a few diapers.<p>

When Ashley arrives at the perfect spot, she parks the stroller that Aiden was in, and takes out the blanket. She sets it out and goes over to the stroller and picks up the baby boy. Aiden was wearing a red shirt with blue overalls over and some socks on his feet. Aiden also wore a light blue cap to keep him warm. The young mother sits down and adjusts Aiden some.

"Okay big boy, what do you wanna do?" She asks in a baby voice. She lays him down in front of her and tickles him some. "Tickle tickle tickle." She says and the baby giggles in merriment.

After some tickling, Ashley looks over at the stroller and grabs the bag from it, and after digging for a few moments, she pulls out a book. "Look Aiden, it's a story. It's called, _The Lion King,_" She says, presenting him with a small book with the picture of Simba on it. She leans against the tree and picks up Aiden, settling him against her chest and picks up the book with her right hand.

"Now, let's start reading." She says and starts reading aloud the story to her son. She hope she can start doing this everyday for him. This would be their bonding experience for them. Sure, it didn't seem like much since Aiden was about two months old, but to Ashley, she cherished every moment with him.

When she finished, she noticed Aiden was sleeping softly. She closes the book and looks up, seeing the leaves fly off the tree. She looks back down at her son, and it seemed so natural for him laying there, on her shoulder.

"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rech" She softly sang in hebrew. She wasn't jewish, but she just happen to know those words and what they meant. "My good and tender son," was what it meant.

"Hello Ashley." The girl looks up and sees Kaname and a another guy with him, who had blonde hair and was smiling happily.

"Kaname? What are you doing here? Doesn't the sun bother you?" She asks in concern.

"I'm fine," He says and she suddenly hears some girls screaming their heads off. She looks past the pureblood and the noble, seeing the day class girls gushing.

"What's up with them?" Ashley asks.

"It's nothing to mind. Shall we talk in a more quiet area. I fear those girls will awaken little Aiden here." Kaname says softly.

All Ashley could do was nod. She however, felt it difficult to get up since Aiden was in her arms. Shyly, she asks, "Kaname, can you please hold him for a minute or two?" She asks, gently passing over Aiden to him. Kaname was a little surprised by this but nodded and holds the sleeping boy in his arms. He turns some, unaware that the day class girls were now going insane that Kaname was holding a cute baby. It was like placing a kitten with a daddy tiger.

"Kaname has a baby!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"Who's the mother?!"

Ashley sweat drops as she hears the shouting as she was picking up her items. Takuma comes over and offers his help. "May I?"

"Oh, uh, thank you...um...sorry, I don't have your name." She says.

"It's Takuma Ichijo."

Ashley nods and gets the stroller packed and starts heading out. She looks over at Kaname, and says, "I can take him back now." She says with her hands out. Kaname complies and gently eases Aiden into her arms. She then lays him down in the stroller and the three started to head off.

"Kaname...about your invite...I think I'll go." Ashley says, looking over at the Pureblood. "But only it will better the co-existence between vampires and humans."

Kaname smiles at that, "of course. But will you bring your son along?"

Ashley shakes her head 'no.' "I don't feel comfortable having him at such events since it will be like a party."

"Okay then, it's this evening, I'll come around six to pick you up." Kaname says. Ashley nods and pauses, stopping where she now stood. Kaname stops and looks back, leaning down kisses Ashley on the cheek, "I can't wait for tonight."

Ashley was really red in the face and as Kaname waves her off, Takuma smiles like he normal does, and says, "it was a pleasure meeting you Ashley." He soon went with Kaname and Ashley didn't know how to react.

Aiden was giggling loudly, making Ashley look down at her son. She smiles at him, reaching down and brushes his cheek with her index finger, "Aiden, who would you rather have as a daddy? Ya know, I wished my mother had asked me that question...I wish I can choose your father for you Aiden...but life can't work that way sometimes."

* * *

><p>Ashley started getting dressed for the soiree, wearing a dress that she brought back with her from America. It was a little black dress that when to her knees and was a more modest dress and she wore a scarf that was red to help cover her cleavage since her last experience at the store showed her that she was being 'indecent' and such.<p>

She has some lipstick on, red, and she had on some make up, smoky around the eyes and with blush on her cheeks. She on had on black heels but had flats with her since she couldn't wear heels for long.

The mother starts going down the stairs and sees Kaien holding a camera put as soon as he took a photo, he looked a little disappointed.

"Ashley! Why aren't you with your date!"

"He's getting me at six...so he should be here any minute." Ashley says, looking a bit confused.

"How is Zero going to pick you up at six when he's getting ready himself?" Kaien asks.

"Zero? He's not my...he's going to the soiree?! Why?" Ashley asks and she went from confused to being upset.

"He'll be on assignment from the Hunter's association. Why are you going Ashley?"

"I...uh..." Ashley says, being cut off by the knock of the door. Kaien beats Ashley and opens the door first, seeing Kaname, well-dressed and then that was Kaien put two and two together.

"You? And Ashley?" Kaien says, looking back and forth at Kaname and Ashley. Ashley looks down in ashamed but then lifts her head. "Kaien, I'm going as an honored guest, as a representative for humans to show that we can co-exist in the world, aside from being forced to go to the same academy. Plus, as a mother with a child from a vampire father, it only seems more fitting that I would represent humans." Ashley says, completely b.s-ing everything.

"Oh really?" Kaien asks and looks at Kaname who only smiles warmly like he normally does. "Kaname, you make sure she stays safe." Kaien says and looks over at Ashley. "You look lovely...now...where is my grandchild?!" He says, demanding by the sound of it.

"He's upstairs sleeping. I'll have my phone on so call me if you need my to come home." Ashley says and walks over to Kaname. "I won't be out late."

"Take care Ashley, be safe!" Kaien says, going up stairs to check on his grandson.

Ashley meekly smiles as Kaname takes her over to the antique-looking car. "I'm sorry, but it maybe a little cramp."

Ashley gives him a question expression. Maybe she was wrong about how...famous Kaname was? "How cramped?"

It there was an award for most awkward car ride, this one would definitanly take the cake. Ashley sat across from Takuma, who was sitting next to his grandfather Asato Ichijo. Kaname sat to her right and all Ashley could do was keep her head down. Her blood was rushing to her face, turning it red as a beat.

"Kaname, why did you invite this girl?" The elder asks, bit in Japanese so Ashley only understood some of it.

"This is Ashley, and she'll be a representative for humans since we are trying to co-exist with them." Kaname says in a serious way. This was also spoken in Japanese.

Ichijo looks at the girl, and asks in English, "how do you know Kaname?"

Ashley looks up, straighten her posture and clears her throat, "Uh...we're friends." She says, pointing at herself and at Kaname but she tried saying it in Japanese. The man just looks at her and then turns his way completely away.

Ashley gulps, wondering if she had said something wrong. She looks up at Kaname who didn't even look at her, and then she darts her eyes at Takuma, who didn't smile. If there was any liquor in the car, Ashley would have taken a swing at some, even though she never drank a day in her life.

* * *

><p>When the car was parked, and everyone was getting up, Ashley's phone started to go off. She digs in her purse and sees a number she was unfamiliar with. She excuses herself and goes over to the side, answering the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Ashley...its Zero." _

Ashley's eyes widen some and then asks, _"hey, what are you doing?"_

_"I can't be on for too long, I just called to check up on Aiden."_

"Oh Aiden...why? I mean...I'm not with him, Kaien is watching him. Where are you?"

_"I'm doing some hunter work."_

Ashley raises an eyebrow, "oh really? Attending parties is considered work?"

_"It is when it involves vampires, enough about me, where are you? You're suppose to be with our child."_

"Oh so NOW he's OUR child? While for your information, I was invited to a party and I'm attending it as an honored guest...I'll be seeing you Zero." Ashley says and hangs up on him. Sometimes she wondered just what the hell ran through his head and then if it was genetic because she didn't her son growing to be just like his father.

"Ashley? You okay?" Kaname asks as he approached him.

"Yeah, just some baby daddy issues...Zero's being his usual jerk-self. It's not an issue. So, let's go inside, shall we?...Why are you holding Yuki Cross in your arms?"

* * *

><p>Okay that's all she wrote!<p>

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	18. Chapter 16: Zero and Ashley Together?

Hello and welcome to 'Beast In Human Form'

To Lady Syndra: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 16

"Why are you holding Yuuki Cross in your arms?" Ashley asks, looking at the girl. Kaname looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and then spoke, "she was found at the entrance unconscious. I will deal with her."

Kaname turns and Ashley reaches her hand out to him. "Kaname?...Mind if I go with you?" She asks. The pureblood doesn't even look at the girl, "if you feel you will be uncomfortable, then Aido can keep you company until my return." He says and since Aido was at the entrance with his cousin, Akatsuki, he heard.

Hanabusa bows to his pureblood lord, "it will be an honor to watch Haycraft-san during your absence Kaname-sama." The blonde spoke respectively. Kaname carries Yuuki inside and down the stairs of the underground manor.

Ashley looks over at Hanabusa and Kain and smiles nervously for them. Honestly, she felt a bit uncomfortable and it wasn't because they were vampires.

* * *

><p>As they went to the dance, and other guest started to arrive, Ashley's fear had come. When the party was in full swing, all Ashley could hear was...nonsense. It wasn't anything personal due to the topic, but due to the language barrier. Sure, she was able to have a conversation in Japanese, but when she was in the room, she couldn't help but try to distinguish conversation, it was just something her ears picked up on as a child and she was trying to learn English. Soon, everything became overwhelming for her. She backed herself against the wall, covered her right ear and trying not to make it look like it was on purpose as she tried to cover her hearing.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" Ashley asks as she was outside of the building, staring at Zero.

"Just getting some air." He says, going over at the wall and leans against the wall of the old-looking build. Looking at Zero, Ashley could only picture Aiden, wondering who'll he'll be more like in the long-run. Would he be distant like Zero? Or spunky like herself in his teenage years?

She goes over, and leans against the wall with Zero. "If I had known that you were coming here, then I would have reconsidered." Ashley says.

"I didn't know you would be at a _vampire _soiree."

"So much for doing a friend a favor when he's too busy with Yuuki." Ashley says, narrowing her eyes down.

"Yuuki's here as well?" Zero asks, surprised. Ashley nodded. "I don't know why...but she's with Kaname so she's fine."

Zero looks over at Ashley, looking a bit sad. He was glad that he wasn't the one who caused her sadness this time.

"Ashley," Zero says, stepping from the wall and walks in front of Ashley holding his hand out for her. "There may not be music, but can we dance?"

"No. I don't dance unless there's music." Ashley says, closing her eyes in a snobbish manner. Zero was about to lower his hand, but Ashley pulls out her iPod, "lucky for you, I will be providing the music for this dance."

Zero's eyes lite up some and he actually smiles at the girl. Ashley didn't even seem to notice as she was picking out, what will be, their song. Thinking hard, she didn't just any old song. she wanted the perfect song, something they could both enjoy and dance to.

Zero looks over, and sees a song that he thought was perfect. Without asking, he takes the iPod and went to the song, though Ashley got on the defensive since her iPod was precious to her. Zero plays the song.

_"The best thing about tonight is that we aren't fighting. Could it be that we've been this way before?..." _The song starts out slowly and to Ashley's surprise, Zero was the one to have picked it. Zero offers his hand and Ashley takes it, and the start dancing slowly to the song. The two started to waltz and Ashley fought off her tears.

Zero held Ashley close to him, listening to the lyrics, _"Cause tonight is the night that I will fall for you...because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."_

Zero couldn't have agreed more with this song. Ashley was something else...in a positive way. Sure, she seemed like a goofy girl with glasses, but behind those glasses, was a beautiful girl.

Ashley blinks, "Zero?"

"What is it?"

The blonde was so afraid to ask, but with shaky lips, she asks, "what do you feel for me?"

The dance had stop during the song and Ashley continued to speak, "I mean, I have to know. I'm so confused right now...I want to know if you feel something for me. Do you?"

Zero leans down and kisses Ashley on the lips. At first, Ashley was surprised at this, and raised her hand to smack him..but she couldn't. Secretly, she'd wanted him to kiss her. She places the same hand was about to hit him with and places it on his cheek, returning the kiss.

_'When did everything become easier for us?' _Ashley asked herself. _'Why am I able to let this guy to have his way with me? He somehow crept in my heart and I can never let him go.'_

That evening, Zero had rented a hotel for himself and Ashley since they just wanted some alone time for themselves. They even welcome some liquor, which neither of them were about to drink due to age but they easily grabbed some from the party and started drinking. Ashley had never been drunk in her entire life, Zero's been drunk off blood before but never had the liquor in his entire life.

The two ended up spending the night together, making love for the first time. This wasn't like when Zero raped her, this time, Ashley was on top. She felt better since she felt like she had control over the vampire. Her glasses removed a while ago, having no idea where it was. The look of seduction and lust was all over her face as she rode Zero and actually made him beg for it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ashley wakes up with a hangover. She was completely naked and looks over, seeing Zero and found her glasses on his face, which he actually didn't look bad with them on.<p>

"Zero...Zero..." She starts trying to wake him up but he wouldn't budge. The girl started to get annoyed and turns at an angle and kicks him off the bed. "GET UP!"

Surely enough, Zero woke up with a start and dazed. "What happened? And why is my vision? Oh...I'm wearing glasses." He says and removes them. Ashley snatches them from the vampire and takes the sheet, covering herself with it. "Come on, we need to get up and head back to the academy. Oh my god, I can't believe we did this!" She says as her head pounded like a marching drum.

"You wasn't thinking it was so bad last night." Zero commented.

"No! I mean we left our son for the night! I've never done that!" Ashley says as she rushes to find her dress and undergarments. She looks over and saw Zero but he was covered in bite marks and hickies. "My god Zero, what happened to you?" She asks, having no real memory of what happened during the night.

Zero smirks. "If you were a vampire, you'd be such a dangerous level E." He says. During the night, Ashley kept biting Zero, making him bleed but it was a turn on for him. Throughout the night, she kept asking, 'how-does-it-feel-to-be-biten?'

Ashley blushes and says, "okay nevermind...let's just hurry and get back to the academy. I'm so glad it's Saturday or else." She says.

* * *

><p>Days started to turn to weeks, and Ashley had been so busy. Keeping up with classes and raising Aiden was so hard to manage. The little boy was now a few months old and it was now October. October 13th to be correct. It wasn't a pleasant day for her since it would have been her elder brother's birthday if he had survived.<p>

She hadn't seen Kaname since the party, which worried her because she thought she was a horrible person for just leaving him like that, even though he did the same thing but with Yuki.

Zero on the other hand was actually becoming more tolerable to be around. He could finally hold Aiden without the baby crying or whimper when he was around. Plus she and Zero could sleep in the same room and act like a family with Aiden.

But Ashley had an uneasy feeling. Something just wasn't right. She didn't know if it was the changing of the seasons, or if something dark was coming, she just knew something wasn't right.

Currently, Ashley was her Japanese language class. Even though she'd been in Japan long enough to know common phrases, she still needed to have a better understanding of the language and coarse, especially if she was living in Japan and had a son who would be speaking this language more often than herself.

One of the upper classmen was giving a presentation on 'Bullycide,' in which Japanese students would commit suicide from bullying. Ashley was all to familiar with bullying over the years, but she listened to the lecture, and worried.

For her son.

What if her son got bullied for being half-American? He was a legal American citizen and his name is in English. What if some punk decided to bully him because he may look more Caucasian then Japanese?

She wish she could do something about it, but when your child is bullied, how can they tell the other kids to stop? especially parents? Parents can only do so much and then the kid suffers for it more in the end.

'The nail that sticks out gets hammered down.'

That was an actual saying in Japan. From her own experience, she was already a nail that stood up and new, because of her, Aiden was one as well.

It wouldn't much different even if they were in America. Maybe a bit different but there was always that one kid who just needs someone to make fun off to make themselves feel better. It wasn't like Ashley could home-school Aiden, she could barely keep up in school now.

Leaving class that day made Ashley feel depressed. Even walking back to the headmaster's home, she still looked depressed. Slumped posture, the air of grim surrounding her. If that didn't scream depression, nothing else would.

She walks inside the home and tosses her bag and herself on the couch. Kaien walks in with Aiden in his arms after just feeding and changing him.

"Hello Ashley!" Kaien says, but it was in Japanese.

"Hey." She says grimly in English.

"What's wrong?" Kaien asks as he sits down by her.

"Deru kui wa utareru." Ashley mummers. Kaien raises an eyebrow to her, wondering why she said that. Aiden starts wimpering and Ashley sits up, "here, I have him." She says as the man hands her son over to him and she begins to rock him.

"Shh, there there Aiden. Mommy's here." Ashley says and this seemed to calm the boy. He opens his eyes, revealing beautiful light blue that was mixing with Zero's lavender color. Ashley smiles down at him, "Mommy loves you Aiden, and don't even forget that," she says and kisses his forehead, making the baby giggle.

"Uh Ashley, perhaps you should speaking in Japanese around him," Kaien suggests and Ashley turns her head sharply at Kaien. At first, she looked angry, but then sighs, "I probably should, but I want Aiden to be bilingual and since everyone else speaks Japanese, I'll teach him English. He is a legal American citizen after all." Ashley states in a low time.

"That's right, we need to legalize you and Aiden as citizens of Japan soon. You're just here on a student visa but Aiden is technically an illegal citizen." Kaien says.

"He's not illegal, he's just not...registered yet." Ashley says. Using the word 'illegal' made it sound like he wasn't wanted. "And I want a dual-citizen for both of us. Perhaps one day, I might move back to the states and he'll be coming with me."

"Oh! Speaking of the states! Ashley, you received mail!" Kaien says as he pulls out an letter meant for Ashley. The girl blinks and reaches over, balancing Aiden with one arm and takes the letter fom Kaien. Looking at it, she knew instantly who it was from.

"Can you hold him for a minute?" She ask and Kaien happily obliges since he loved Aiden so much. Ashley rips it out and pulls out the hand written letter, her eyes darting back and forth with each line she read. Her eyes widen and looked like she was about to scream. Her face was getting red and she was biting her lower lip.

Without a word, she leaves the living room and goes into the bathroom...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams which makes Aiden started crying loudly and Kaien with a very confused expression as he tried to soothe the baby.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zero had already agreed to help Ashley with her Japanese homework since it was basic elementary Japanese. However, the blonde mother was on edge. She seemed to have restless-leg syndrome and was tapping her pencil on the table.<p>

Zero was getting annoyed, and merely says, "can you stop?"

The American slams her pencil on the table and stops, sighing loudly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Ashley sighs happily, _'Thank you for finally asking, I need someone to talk to.' _"I got a letter today from my Aunt and she wrote that she and my Uncle are making a trip to visit me next week."

Zero raises his eyebrow, "you have a Aunt?"

"Yeah, she's my mom's older sister and my uncle is her husband."

"So what's the problem?" Zero asks.

"They...don't know about Aiden...and since they never had kids over their own, they see me as their daughter, they'll be asking questions about who Aiden's father is, which is you, and because I can't lie to them...you might want to hide because my uncle may want to kill you. If not him, then my dad will."

"Your father? The one you never talk to?"

"Well yeah, don't but my aunt would probably tell him something since I am his 'baby girl'," Ashley says, using her fingers as quotation marks for the baby girl part. "I love my aunt and uncle, I do, but they can also be...a bit embarrassing."

"Ashley, you should be grateful that you still have family alive."

"I am! But also, they'll more then likely want me and Aiden to go back to the states." Ashley says.

"Why? You guys are doing just fine here." Zero asks.

"Because...I'm what's left of my mom. My aunt lost her sister and my brother plus her mother on top of that. I really all that's left. Plus going back to the USA sounds appealing." She says.

"You want to go back to that trash of a house?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't go back to that hell hole. They live in South Carolina, by the beach. Even though I don't like the beach much, I'll adjust, I have living here." Ashley says and the sound of Aiden crying can be heard in another room. Ashley sighs some, "I'll get him."

Once Ashley had left the kitchen, Zero began to really worry that Ashley would go back to America and take Aiden with her. He would never see his son if that was the case. He knew Aiden and Ashley were also American citizens so he couldn't claim Aiden to stay due to how he was conceived.

He was going to lose his family all over again before it was even official.

After thirty minutes, Ashley hadn't return, so Zero got up and goes over to see what was going on. He walked to the living room and sees Ashley resting on the couch with Aiden resting on her chest, however Ashley's hand was touching the ground with a bottle of milk spilled on the wooden floor. Over by the window, red eyes glowed in the dark.

Kaname had come, and he walks over and picks up the infant who was sleeping due to Kaname's powers, and places his in the bassinet. "Zero, we need to talk, mind if we do it in private?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Life's been busy and all...<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	19. Chapter 17: What's Best

Hello and welcome back to Beast in Human Form

Well there isn't much for me to say honestly...I'm sorry for not updating this story but I kind of lost inspiration for it. So this may be the last chapter for this story.

I don't Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

><p>Beast in Human Form<p>

Chapter 17

In the dead of night...Zero had heard what Kaname wanted to tell him. He was now in his room, alone, holding his face and some tears were actually running down his pale face. He just couldn't win, could he? All he could picture was Ashley's face, smiling at him with Aiden in her arms. That baby...he should have killed him when he had the chance. After hearing what Kaname needed to tell him, about vampire children, Zero cursed him.

_"As you're son ages, he'll become more and more level E-like. In a way, you've just created a level E, bent on blood thrist."_

_"You can't be serious? He's a baby! Hw wouldn't do that. I'm going to train him to be a hunter! He'll become like those beasts!"_

_"No, he'll grow up and be just like his father. I'm only telling you this because you brought him into the world, you take him out, or the senate will."_

_"He's my son! I won't let you and I know Ashley won't just stand by and let her only child be killed!"_

_"You don't have to worry about Ashley. I'll handle her."_

* * *

><p>The next day came too soon for Zero, and as he headed down stairs, he hears Ashley's voice echo through the home. He looks into the dining area, where Ashley was bottle-feeding Aiden in her arms.<p>

"You're a chubby boy! Yes you are!" She says in a baby voice. Zero can see the love in her eyes for her...their son. He didn't want to break this moment. His heart was racing, as he reached out for her.

Feeling something behind her, Ashley turns around, blinks a bit and says, "Zero? What's wrong?"

His outreached hand pets her head, running his fingers through blonde locks, "nothing." He fake-smiled. "You and our son are here, and that's all I ever need." Zero says, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Uh Zero? Are you okay?" Ashley asks in a blush. He was never like this before.

"Yes, I'm fine." Zero says and eases Aiden from her arms, cradling his son in his arms. The babe opens his eyes, revealing his mixed color of lavender and blue. He' had Zero's eye shape but he looked like his mother. Little tuffs of blonde was on his soft head.

"Papa wa Eiden ga daisuki," Zero says to his son in a whisper. Ashley knew what he said, and it brought a smile, along with some happy tears, "Mama mo Eiden ga daisuki," She says as she went over and kisses her son's forehead, making the baby smile.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

Ashley was just walking back from class, heading back to Kaien's home to be with Aiden when she sees Aido and Takuma waving at her. Blinking and tilting her head in confusion, Ashley nervously smiles, "oh hi guys, what's going on?" She asks.

"Kaname-sama has requested your presence." Aido says.

"Huh? Why though?" Ashley asks. She hadn't really seen or talked to Kaname in a long time. Did he perhaps miss her? After all, there was the dance...or rather, he ditching her at the ball...or something like that.

"I don't question him, just obey him." Aido says, leading the way.

Poor naive Ashley...she had no idea what was in store for her...

* * *

><p>The night class dorms were dark, even in daylight. Ashley felt really uneasy and even as she looked at the two who lead her, she still felt the goosebumps creep on her skin all over her body.<p>

Takuma and Aido walked to Kaname's dorm and says, "he's in there."

Ashley turns to the two with an uneasy expression on her face, "if this is some kind of joke, I don't find this funny at all."

"No, he merely wishes to see you." Takuma says and the two headed back in their dorm rooms. Ashley glups a bit, knocking on the door to see it creak open some. "Kaname?" She asks, walking in. Walking in, she could only see so much and the door shuts, making her turn around sharply.

Never a good sign.

"Kaname! This isn't funny!" Ashley says, her defense up now. Her eyes start to scan the room until she saw the curtains move and Kaname standing a few feet away from the window, the sun illuminating on Kaname. Kaname was wearing white pants and his black dress shirt, his hair the natural mess.

"I never meant this to be funny." He says, turning and closing the window behind him, closing the curtains.

"What do you want? I can't stay long."

"Why?"

"Because I have a son I need to take care of." Ashley defend. Did he suddenly forget about her son?

"Forgive me...my mind had been...a blank these last few days." He says, approaching her. "I've missed you."

"Oh really?" Ashley asks, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you don't realize how dear you are to me."

"Dear? That's ridclous." Ashley says.

Kaname pulls her in a hug and it was extremely awkward for Ashley. "Let-" She starts but suddenly goes blank...her eyes gre dull and they shut. Kaname had his hand on the back of her and held her upright, his palm glowing purple, using his powers to make the girl forget the last few months of her life.

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

Zero watched as the sun was setting in his room. His son, Aiden, was in his arms. He was in a light blue onesie and looks up at Zero with beautiful lavendar-blue eyes. Zero could hear his heart beating and that made him happy. The babe was sucking his tiny fist, not a care in the world for him.

All Zero could see in his son was Ashley, and the light blonde coming in on his head was hers.

Getting up, he cradles his son in his arms and lays him down in his bassinet. Making the baby a bit fussing from being put down. "Shh, it's okay Aiden." He says, picking him on once more and holding him close. "I won't let anyone hurt you," Zero says. Throughout the last few months of hell, he had been working and finishing his schooling under the Hunter's Assocation.

Now Aiden was nine months old.

As for Ashley...well she went back to America after her semester was finished. Zero thought that was the most painful thing he'd expereince.

She had no memory of him, or of their son.

But it was better this way, Zero knew better.

Zero even had to change his name, "Aiden Kiryuu," because it would be curious as to why he'd have the last name 'Haycraft.'

Aiden starts to cry and Zero felt his pain, whenever he'd think of Ashley, Aiden would cry, his way of saying he missed his mommy.

"Mind if I take over?" It was Yuuki Kuran, and she looks over at Zero with doe-like eyes.

"Sure," he says, the girl walks over and hands the crying baby over to Yuuki and hushes him to sleep, "there there Aiden...mommy's here now." Zero knew that she would never be his real mother but Aiden needed a mother-figure in his life, so he never corrected her.

When the baby hushes, she lays him down and kisses his forehead, "konban wa Eiden." She says softly and looks over to Zero, smiling. "He looks more like her everyday."

"I know." Zero says, pulling Yuuki close to him and kisses her lips. Yes, the two were now together and Yuuki planned on staying beside Zero forever. Kaname was no longer in the picture which broke her heart at first but she understood and knew that one day, she'd see him again.

Yuuki was happy now.

Zero was becoming content now.

Aiden was adjusting.

As for Ashley...

She went to college in West Virginia and lived her life mostly in South Carolina with her aunt and uncle until she found a place for herself. She married an old friend and two years down the road, she had another child.

And that was when her memory of Japan returned...

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading and supporting me all this time.<p>

Please Review ^^


	20. Announcement: SEQUEL NOTICE

UPDATE ANNOUCEMENT!

Okay this story is officially over and a sequel has been posted up. It's called 'Epiphany' and it's more darker and stuff...gory hopefully.

So go please check it out.

Thanks ^_^


End file.
